The Black Fox
by GhostCrystal
Summary: At a young age I was forced to flee my village but discovered my ancient home and my roots to the Assassins and the sea, I now work with people who are called Pirates and work to free the elemental seas once and for all, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am known as The Black Fox.
1. Chapter 1

Name: The Black Fox

Author: GhostCrystal

Story Summary: At a young age I was forced from my village but discovered my heritage and my peoples abilities and killing arts and our love for the sea, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am known to the world as the pirate Lord Black Fox.

Pairings: Naruto X Tenten and some more that are unknown at this time but I do have some ideas.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Assassin's Creed or Pirates of the Caribbean.

XX

C1, Meet the Black Fox

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

The deck of the ship was for the most part busy with activity as the crew set the ships rigging as they came in upon the small island nation of Wave Country which contained their newest mission, on the command and navigation deck a young man in in a long black woolen jacket that seem to end Just below his waist an what looked like a set of bird wings.

He had a fox like design on the side of his coat as walked up and pulled out a telescope to see the island for himself.

Right at this moment a young woman in form fitting clothes with medium length red hair and glasses walked up to him to give her report, "It's just as we feared cousin he has control of every shipping port on the island, we are going to have to go ashore with the longboats to remain undetected."

He then closed the telescope and and then handed it to her, he then turned to her and motioned for her to follow him down to the main deck of the ship.

His hair was a bright blonde that seem to be kissed by the sun itself and piercing blue eyes that seemed to be one with the sea as you looked into them, but it was the whisker like marks on his cheeks that had given him his exotic looks from the beginning and had also given him the nickname of Black Fox as he was fond of wearing black with a little dark orange here and there.

"Well if that's the case cousin we will just have to pay this Gato a little visit now won't we?"

She gave him a nod of her head and pushed her glasses up and then begin to bark orders out to the many sailors manning the ship as he then entered his cabin and began to finish his out fitting of his own equipment, he instantly put on his belt around the jacket as well as his sword strap and begin to arm himself as soon as possible.

He then picked up a strange looking katana and placed it in his scabbard and then flexed his wrists revealing his Hidden Blades that were as black as night itself and many other impressive weapons that he had at his disposal and then turned to a picture showing his life before all this happen to him.

With this said and done he quickly walked out of his private cabin pulling up the black hood that kept his identity secret from so many and walked back up to the helm of the ship, all of the men and women that manned the ship all had reasons for being aboard his vessel known as the Black Vixen what many call one of the most dangerous pirate ships in the Elemental Nations.

They were here to restore their homeland and it's way of life that had been stolen from them so long ago, not only was their nation that of mighty sailors and merchants but they were also the warriors of an ancient order too and for you see they were the last of the Assassin Brotherhood.

XX

Tsunami screamed out as she was thrown from her home by one of Gato's mercenaries, two of them had quickly run up and grabbed her by her arms not caring how she felt and a third emerged carrying her son by the back of his T-shirt.

She then heard one of them say, "The boss said we only need the woman, so what should we do with this little shrimp here?"

But before any of them could even say a word the one holding the child was struck in the head by an unknown object that was preceded by a loud bang, his comrades watched in shock as his body hit the ground hard with a tale of crimson liquid in the air.

Before they could even register what had occurred the man on the right was also shot right between the eyes and fell back hitting the ground very hard, the last remaining enemy then heard two more loud bangs and then felt sharp pain in both of his knees and hit the ground screaming as he saw what looked to be many men and women walking out of the forest that was not that far from the house.

He then looked up to see one of the men holding a rather strange looking weapon and turned to a hooded man with an orange outlined Fox on his side of his coat and then said, "Just as you requested Capt. He's still alive for interrogation."

The Fox nodded to him and then walked forward and brought his foot down hard on one of the injured man's knees forcing him to scream out in agony, he then came down to face the man and said in a commanding voice, "Tell me, do you fear death?"

The man could only nod his head as Naruto then said, "Good than you can tell me what I want to now because if you don't you'll learn just what happens to men like you who try to murder innocent women and children in our presence."

The man then quickly spoke in a pleading type of tone, "Please don't kill me, I was just following orders."

"And what pray tell would those orders be?"

"We were ordered by our boss Gato to capture the bridge builder's daughter and his grandson and bring them to him to be used as hostages against the old man as well as to kill the two ninjas that he hired and the ones protecting the old man as well." The man said pleading for his life as the Black Fox looked down upon him.

Naruto then removed his foot from the man's knee and walked over to the woman and asked of her, "Where would your father be today my lady so we might be able to save him?"

Despite what many people might have thought of Tsunami she was well versed in the world including who this young mysterious man was and felt absolutely no fear from him and pointed in the direction and then spoke, "He's at the bridge now with the two Konoha ninja team's he hired to protect him."

Naruto simply nodded his head to her and turned to his crew and began dishing out orders, "Get back to the Vixen right now and get her to the bridge right away and await my orders once you get there and hide in the fog."

The crew nodded and began their way back to the ship however one of them quickly took out a gun and killed the would be kidnapper to prevent him from being a threat in the future to anymore innocence people.

The crew turned back to watch their captain literally run up a tree and disappear into the foliage realizing that things were going to get very interesting very soon and then began to run back to the ship as fast as they could.

Inari looked up to his mother and asked her, "Who was that mother?"

"That the Son was the captain of the Black Vixen, he's known to many as the Black Fox and I don't pity Gato one bit."

XX

'So, this is how it end's for me and Haku.' Zabuza thought to himself as he saw the copycat ninja himself Kakashi Hatake coming in for the kill only to watch someone catch the copycats hand within inches of piercing his and Haku's flesh and then got a good look at this person and said, "It's been a long time Fox!"

"It has, has it not Zabuza."

Kakashi was now very concerned with the appearance of an S-ranked ninja and notorious pirate who was said to be at least a Kage level in many people's views.

The dogs holding Zabuza in place eventually disappeared allowing the former swordsmen of the Mist to move again, he took one look at Fox and knew why he had come in the first place and then said to Kakashi, "We are no longer enemies Hatake."

Kakashi was then released by The Black Fox who then watched the young man walked right past the two Mist ninjas and then look at the retreating fog to see none other than Gato and his mercenary Army waiting for them.

Gato had a shit eating grin and arrogance look upon his face as he looked at the group of shinobi before him and decided to taunt them a bit, "I'm so glad I was never going to pay you Zabuza, after all it's far cheaper just to have my army here do it then pay you all that money."

It was right at this moment that Gato heard a rather disturbing laughter as a man in black clothing with a hood walked forward and then said for all the mercenaries as well as their employer to hear, "Tell me Gato, do you fear death?"

Gato didn't know what to think about this strange young man but then was more surprised to hear shaking coming from one of his mercenaries and turned to look at men, "I'm not paying you to just stand there and shake in your boots I order you to go kill that the pathetic young man."

However Gato was unprepared for what the mercenary said next, "Please Capt. Black Fox don't kill me I'll leave, I didn't mean no harm to these people."

"Then leave, I know you fear death."

After the Fox said this for all to hear the mercenary in question tour through the rest of the mercenaries trying to get out of the area remembering what had happen with his last encounter with the Black Fox and his ship and the carnage that followed it.

Several of the other mercenaries had heard him talk about what had happened a few years earlier when he thought he could take on the notorious pirate known only as the Black Fox and that he said he would run for his life and that they should do the same if they did not want to be killed by this man who many have said had been gifted by Davy Jones himself.

And everything the man had said to them about this notorious pirate was starting to make some sense as he walked forward and then motioned off the bridge to what looked like a large fog bank sitting off in the distance from the bridge only to watch a large black pirate ship come out of it and turned to its side bearing all its guns upon the mercenaries.

Gato's eyes what wide realizing that this young man was indeed someone who needed to be afraid of as the Black Fox then brought up his left arm and dropped it pointing out the mercenary army and their employer and shouted for all to hear, "FIRE!"

Within a second the Black Vixen opened fire upon the bridge area containing the midget and his mercenary Army killing many of them in the first volley, Kakashi Kurenai and their teams including the three young members of their squads who had been knocked out by Haku earlier now watched the preceding battle or slaughter if you wanted to call it that.

the mercenaries were now in total shock as the famous pirate ship known as the Black Vixen cut them down without even a care in the world and when the main cannons did not fire because of the reloading process the ships snipers up in the rigging and the crows nest took shots hitting many of the mercenaries directly in the head several however managed to get out of the main killing area and ran right at the Black Fox himself hoping to end him once and for all.

Naruto quickly activated his Hidden Blades which were as black as night with gold inlay images of Foxes and went to work cutting the mercenaries down with little to no effort realizing that they had very little experience taking on someone who was trained by the most notorious shinobi, pirates and privateers who were just seeking to clear their name as well as his bloodline which gave him all of his ancestors memories and skills including the more notorious ones who were also Assassins and Pirates.

Sasuke could only watch in utter shock at this pirate's skill level and those strange weapons he had on his arms which made him even more deadly and wanted this power for himself, at the moment however he was more of a burden to his team as well as to his aspirations and desires for revenge.

He could only watch the battle at this time and was thankfully he had activated his Sharingn and was committing everything that he saw to memory for later use in his training and ultimately to be used in his revenge.

Gato had never been more scared in his life one moment he thought he was in absolute control of the situation and the next he was hiding behind part of the bridge hoping that none of the shots from the canons would hit him and even used some of his men's body as a shield to protect him as he heard screaming and then saw one of his men fly forward with his head missing only to see the head hit the ground a few feet from him a second later.

The Black Fox then walked forward with his hand on his sword lightly tapping the hilt as he walked forward to finally end the small businessman, just then one of the surviving mercenaries had gotten up and had managed to grab hold of the Black Fox's hood and pulled it back only to receive a bullet to his head thanks to the reflexes of this pirate.

Gato at this moment began to try to run away only to receive a bullet to his leg forcing him to fall to the ground for his efforts, he then began to try and crawl away hoping to escape only to feel a foot slim down upon his injured leg.

He then looked up to see none other than the same young man who had been insulted by him and began to plead for his wretched life, "Please I'll give you whatever you want just spare my life."

The Fox just laughed at him and then said, "Have you forgotten about the stories Gato, I'm a heartless wretch to someone like you."

With that said he quickly pulled out his gun once more and shot the miserable midget several times and empty the clip in the process, as soon as this was done he holstered his weapon and walked over to Zabuza and Haku only to hear a gas come from the one eyed Leaf ninja.

It was at this moment that he remembered that is hood had been pulled down and let out a small curse as he then turned to the Leaf ninjas who seemed to be trying to come to grips with what they were seeing, seeing as he quickly turned his head to Haku and said, "I hope you have some chakra left love I would really like to get out of here without them trying catch me."

She quickly nodded her head and opened a huge ice mirror which the three then jumped right through before Kakashi could even make it to the spot to try to knock them out only to see the mirror appear on the deck of the Black Vixen with the three of them walking out, one of the crew members then walked up to Naruto and handed him a black hat with a top red line about it.

He then walked to the railing of the ship for the Konoha ninjas to see and hear him as he then shouted for all to hear, "I would say it was a pleasure seeing you again Cyclops but that would it be a lie, just know that you had a chance to capture 'Capt. Naruto Uzumaki."

Kurenai had also run to the edge of the bridge and could only wonder out loud, "That has got to be the best pirate I have ever seen Kakashi."

He turned to look at her with a somewhat angry look about him and said, "You have no idea how important he is Kurenai, we need answers about him otherwise we will be in the dark about him forever."

Kakashi then walked up to Tazuna and asked him, "Is there a pub for sailors here in the village?"

"Yes there is I can take you to it later if you want?"

"Thank you will go later today first things first though I need everyone to help us get them back to the house immediately, Sakura Hinata get as many of those needles out as you can out of them right now so we can get them back to the house where you too can remove the rest later." The two young girls simply nodded and got to work as they both heard Sasuke muttered something about wanting that power.

XX

Sometime later that evening Tazuna led them to the pub which was called the Deep Blue Pub, as soon as the two ninjas entered the Pub they heard many men in women singing a sea shanty song that went something like this, "Yo ho Yo ho a pirate's life for me."

They then noticed one old sailor with a Blackbeard drinking some rum with a wooden leg who Tazuna immediately brought them over to take one look at the ninjas and smiled as Tazuna then introduced them, "Allow me to introduce you to Capt. Holloway, Capt. Allow me to introduce you to Hidden Leaf ninjas Kakashi and Kurenai."

The old sea salt then just smiled at them and motioned for them to sit down as he then said, "I know why you're all here, you want to know about him… You want to know about the Black Fox?"

They nodded their heads as he laughed a little bit and then said, "I was a pirate once you know and I thought myself the most feared man but fair who ever sailed these waters, but this young man."

He then poured all of them a bit of rum and then continued with his story, "He was the one who saved me and sent me here it was time I retired anyway but its what I saw him do to those slavers who worked for the people made us all pirates and the first-place… I saw him single-handedly clear the deck of a Water Country ship saving the doomed souls aboard and killing the people any in his path, they say the legendary goddess herself Calypso and the spirit of Davy Jones himself blessed the Black Fox with amazing powers and the contract to summom amazing creatures that once roamed the seas."

By this point the entire pump had stopped what ever they had been doing and listened to the story of the Black Fox as the old salt took another drink and then continued, "I saw him fighting like the devil himself cutting them down with absolutely no problem or mercy and when we found out that he was from that clan and nation we knew just how dangerous he was going to be, and he's a cunning one oh yes he knows his way around the elemental sees better than anyone."

Kaskashi as well as everyone else was listening very intent as the old man then started his story once more after taking another drink, "It's even said that he has the respect of the seven swordsmen themselves, so if it's fortune and fame you seek as well as freedom from our oppressors then Capt. Naruto Uzumaki is your man. Just a word of warning to you all, don't meddle in his private affairs for there is more mystery to that man then even I dare ask."

XX

A song starts playing in the background, Full Circle by Half Moon Run.

The sea is shown with the wake of a ship shown as a black ship with the words black vixen embedded in its side sales through the blue waters of the elemental nations, on the deck overlooking the ship and the sea itself was the captain who was quite content despite what had happened this day.

UBISOFT and Fanfiction presents.

A story by GhostCrystal

Assassins of the Caribbean

The Black Fox

End of C1.

This is the first chapter of this new story which was inspired by the upcoming AC4 Black Flag and Pirates of the Caribbean, I decided that Naruto would have in a combat like situation the attitude of and speech pattern even voice of Davy Jones and when he's around friends would act a little more like Jack sparrow but not up to the same level as the character that Johnny Depp created.

He will also have at other times a bit of Barbossa's at times, this first chapter was more of a introduction to the story and give you a little bit of his place in the world as there are quite a few things happening as well as the threat of the remaining Templars since this is still predominantly in Assassins Creed story.

I would also like to hear what you think about his choice of crewmates as I made sure to leave either hands or names at the two prime members and will do more to spend everything about them later on, Naruto will also be a few years older than the rest of the rookies in the story.

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

C2, Of Past and Sea.

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

Zabuza walked the deck of the Black Vixen with a sense of hope for the first time after hearing from Naruto that the Civil War was finally over and those responsible had been dealt with accordingly, he was also happy to hear that his old friend Mei had become the new Water Shadow of the Hidden Mist Village.

Zabuza Momochi the master of the Executioner Blade simply looked up at that moment as the mighty black ship moved through the sea on its way back to it's hidden Harbor and from there on to what was left of the three once great naval powers that had protected so many lives.

But now because of the greed of men they were reduced to nothing more than pirates but their enemies would regret that since it was through this action that they would retain their freedom and honor and the power as well to set the world right again in the process.

He then saw his adoptive daughter Haku walk up alongside him and speak to him, "Have you ever been to this Shipwreck Cove as they call it?"

He turned and looked her right in the eyes as he then said, "Once a long time ago, back then it was just a hidden military base that the three great naval powers used, but now it's one of our few hopes to save our way of life."

She then looked up to the bridge to see the young Pirate Lord and decided to asked another question, "How do you know that Pirate Lord up there father and is he really as terrifying as they say?"

He smiled underneath his bandages and then said, "Well he's much like myself when it comes to his friends but if you're an enemy he lacks my merciful nature and sense of fair play as well as a good temper, I met him when he just started his training to use that sword of his which is said to have been created by the same sword Smith who created the blades for our little group."

This surprised Haku as she had been told how rare a sword made by that man were and was surprised to say the least, and they had only been made for the seven swordsman of the Mist, "I was unaware that he made more than just the Seven."

"Well my daughter he also made all the blades that the Pirate Lords themselves used of this little group here there are seven of them as well, but Naruto would have gotten one anyways considering who and what he is."

"You mean because he's an Uzumaki and an Assassin?" she asked her father as she watched the Pirate Lord go about his duties as the young redhead and the other young man walked up to him.

Zabuza could only let out a laugh as he heard this question and then said, "Well you're half right but believe me he still had to earn that blade of his, but let me ask you something daughter do you have a crush on him?"

She blushed at her adoptive father had said to her, "You're not helping."

XX

Naruto walked up to the ship's railing and looked out upon the sea in other amazement as he saw the moonlight dance upon the surface of the water, he then heard noises strictly behind them turned to see his cousin Karin and first mate Suigetsu.

He turned to his cousin and they said, "I didn't think they were going to find out who I was so fast."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes and then said in a shark like grin thinks to his teeth, "Well as you're so fond of saying Fox, nothing ever lasts."

Karin In all of her redheaded glory just slapped him in the back of the head turning it into water from the impact.

she then turned to her cousin and said, "Yeah but they're ninjas not pirates so I didn't think they know very much about you anyways, and let's face it you're quite notorious for escapes and getting out of a very sticky situations."

Naruto could only roll his eyes at their antics as he heard Karin speak once more, "But seriously I have to ask you a question what happens if you gain the opportunity to go back to the Hidden Leaf and it's not for a job?"

He gave her a smile and then said for everyone to hear him, "Oh you know me cousin I love those moments, I like to wave at them as they pass by them and give them the bird if you get my meaning."

She once again was surprised by his words and hit him in the back of the head as well it went down to her private cabin to rest for the night and to await the morning shift, he then rubs the back of his head and picks up his hat and then turns to Suigetsu, "Well you are in command and the Ship is yours until morning, oh and one more thing if you damage my ship I'm going to kill you!"

Suigetsu needless to say quickly took ahold of the wheel like his life depended on it, which despite what many people might think it really did as he had learned to fear the Black Fox and his cousin in these kinds of situations from firsthand experience.

Naruto then entered his main cabin and shut the door behind him, the Black Vixen's captain's cabin was not to big but was more than enough for one, in fact it was big enough for him and at least seven people to live quite comfortable.

The crew had seen the ship become his home no matter what anyone would say to him as his life was now one with the sea itself.

He walked back to his desk and pulled the chair out to sit down and then removed his hat and placed it upon the desk which was full of charts of the Elemental Nations, he then picked up a bottle of rum and took a quick drink and then looked at a picture of a young blonde haired boy and a redheaded woman with green eyes and felt a bit of pain at what he was seeing and that he had worked so hard to put behind him but could not forget what had been done to them both.

As he reached over to pick up the picture and he accidentally hit the small crab shaped music box his mother had given him and listened to the song being played by it and felt his emotions take hold including a single tear from his right eye which he then touched it bringing the small tear of salty water on his finger to see with his own eyes and began to feel both pain and anger at the people who had taken so much from him in the first place.

XX

Haku finally worked up the courage to go talk to Suigetsu about the Black Fox, the former apprentice of the seven swordsmens of the Mist turned to look at her as she walked up to him and gave a shark like smile, "So what's on your mind?"

She gave him one of those looks and then spoke, "I was just curious about Naruto or as you all call him the Black Fox what can you tell me about him?"

Suigetsu was a little taken aback by her question but decided to give her some information, "I can only tell you so much."

"Well how did you and that redheaded girl end up on this ship for starters and how did he become what he is and is he really so terrifying as people say?" Haku asked him.

Suigetsu Let out a small laughs and then began to tell her a somewhat abridged story, "I can tell you some things but not everything okay."

She nodded to him as he then continued, "From what I know he was six years old when something terrible happened to him in his home village that set him on this path, some family friends who are very powerful I might add managed to get him out of that village and get him to his ancestral home."

"You mean the Whirlpool village?"

"I will neither confirm nor deny which village but anyways moving on. Once he got there he began to training in the ways of the Shinobi and eventually discovered his nations unique maritime history including this ship which he began to repair and refit so that it could sail once more, he also possesses some kind of bloodline that allows him to relive his ancestors memories including two of them who were notorious pirates in their days."

Haku looked surprised at what Suigetsu had just told her and asked a question, "So he was experiencing his ancestor's memories?"

"Oh not just experiencing them but also gaining their skills as well, from the stories I've heard by the time he was 10 years old he was already a Master Seaman and have trained in his other ancestral roots."

She looked out upon the ship and then asked him her next question, "So how did you get involved with him?"

He gave a small laugh as he made a course correction and then spoke, "That's an interesting story in its own right so I'll give you an abridged version, basically he was already a Pirate Lord when he pulled up on one of Orochimaru's secret laboratories where me and Karin were being held against our well and in my case already been experimented upon."

He saw the look of shock upon her face and then continued his story, "What the snake wasn't counting on that day was that Black Fox decided to pay him a visit and then rescued not only me and Karin but also a young girl named Isaribi and an even bigger surprise when he met his sister who had been kidnapped before he was even born by the snake sannin."

Haku was no surprise to hear this even more and realized that if she was going to get to know him better she would have to go through his family to do it, "He has a sister?"

"Oh yeah he does just wait till you meet her, we will be at Shipwreck Cove in a couple of days and then you'll get to meet her firsthand."

XX

As soon as they were sure that their client was safe and sound from any more danger the two Jonin and their squads quickly made their way back to their home village to give their report on what happened on the bridge, Kakashi had sent word ahead of them to prepare an emergency meeting with the Hokage and councils.

One of the ANBU standing guard quickly opened the doors for them as they then entered the room to the Council meeting for them and motioned them in with some urgency, the two Jonin sensei's quickly entered the room as the door was shut behind them and gave a slight bow to the Hokage or fire shadow as he was known to others and began to give their report upon what had happened.

The Council of Konoha for the most part was surprised that such a simple mission had become so dangerous for a newly made Genin squad that also happen to include the Uchiha clan heir as well as another team that had to be dispatched to act as back up, but when Kurenai begin to explain the confrontation on the bridge and just who had interfered they were now on the edge of their seats and quite concerned.

"Kakashi was in the process of using his signature Jutsu the Chidorl to eliminate our opponent one A-Rank threat level Shinobi Zabuza Momochi who was at this time contained until a person managed to stop Kakashi dead in his tracks just a few inches from both Zabuza and his young apprentice, we were able to identify this individual as the notorious Pirate or Privateer known as The Black Fox."

Many of the civilian who were merchants were shocked to hear this as their shipping companies have had run-ins with this man and only two of them who had done illegal things had reason to fear him whereas the others were quite happy for his help since the Water Country Navy had become more pirate than those they called pirate in the first place.

The Shinobi Counsel knew that there was much more to come and that it would be something that would make this room just explode in noise and arguments amongst everyone including the civilians, the ninja didn't have to wait long as Kurenai then continued with her report.

"Zabuza's former employer at this time was the shipping tycoon Gato who had decided to not pay him and ordered his execution as well as our own until one of the mercenaries recognized the Black Fox and plead for his life, however Gato still did not believe that this was the Pirate Lord that he should be afraid of."

The listened to everything she had to say with bated breath, "Then the Black Foxes vessel appeared out of the fog bank off the bridge and opened fire upon the mercenaries killing almost all of them, several however did managed to engage the Pirate Lord and were quickly dispatched without even one of them able to touch him except for this one man that grabbed a hold of his hood and pulled it down which allowed us to later identified him but not before he was able to finish off Gato."

Everyone was listening to her story intently now and became more curious about who this pirate was, "He then turned around to confront Zabuza and his apprentice and only for us to became aware of his identity at that time, Kakashi was able to properly identify him as one Naruto Uzumaki."

As soon as she said this the room exploded in noise as everyone began to argue or talk amongst themselves, after just a minute the Third Hokage had enough of the arguing and made his presence known thanks to his KI and shouted for all to hear, "ENOUGH!"

The Third then turned his head is to the two Jonin and spoke in a calm but commanding voice that only the village leader could produce, "You are positive that you have discovered the Uzumaki heir potential location and what activities he is now pursuing?"

"Yes sir." She said.

"Has word of this gotten out to the village yet?" The Third asked them only to see them both looked at each other.

The father of Ino then realized why they had looked at each other and spoke his mind, "You have Sakura Haruno on your team don't you?"

Kakashi could only nod as they then heard the Third Hokage say, "Shit."

XX

The Willow Tree Tavern in the Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha was considered by many to be the most popular dining establishment and place of rest for the Shinobi after a long mission, the Rookie Nine as they were known were together for the first time in weeks.

Hinata and Her teammate Kiba were busy bringing over several drinks and food to the table where the Rookies and one member of team Guy were currently seated, the member of team Guy was none other than the only female member and weapons expert named Tenten.

As the two sat down and passed out the food and drinks to everyone gathered they then heard Ino start asking her questions, "Okay forehead what happened out there, I mean you were supposed to be going on a C-rank mission and then their team is sent out and I hear rumors it's like up to what now like a B-rank now?"

Sakura was surprised that the rumors were somewhat true but decided that her and Kiba would set the record straight on their unique mission, "Actually it's more like an A-rank pig, I think me and Kiba should just tell you all what happened on the mission."

Everyone else got comfy as the two began to tell their tale starting with Sakura, "Well it all started with a simple C-rank escort mission that we were sent on to escort a master bridge builder back to his home village in Wave Country, after a day we eventually saw this puddle sitting in the middle of the road and realized it had not rained for a while."

Everyone was thinking the same thing, 'Genjutsu.'

"And then these two Missing-Nin suddenly just jumped right out of the puddle and went on the attack at first we thought they had killed Kakashi sensei and then went after the client, fortunately for him Sasuke and Sai managed to prevent them from getting to the client and then it was revealed that our sensei had in fact faked his own death and then took them out fast and then discovered what was really going on."

Choji had become quite interested by their story and could not wait any longer, "And then?"

She then continued her story, "Well we found out that our client had lied about the details of the mission and that it was in fact much more serious than we had first expected it to be, we all agreed to continue the mission but Kakashi sensei sent for backup to arrive at the village only a little bit after we did."

Everyone in the pub was now listening to the story with curiosity about what would happen next, "So anyways by the next day we finally made it to the island containing the village and were attacked by a Mist ninja known as Zabuza."

As soon as she said this she heard people mumbling and talking amongst themselves and then saw the look on Tenten's face as she then said, "Your sensei fought one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and from what I've heard one of the most dangerous members they ever had."

Sakura just nodded her head as everyone became even more curious and listen and even more intently as she continued, "Yeah they fought like hell and eventually it looked like Zabuza was going to win as he had managed to capture Kakashi sensei in a Jutsu called the water prison, but luckily Sasuke and Sai put an emergency plan in action and managed to set him free."

The Shinobi in the Tavern were actually quite impressed by the teamwork of the two Genin to save their sensei, Sakura then took a drink and continued her story, "With that done sensei then managed to defeat Zabuza but before he could deliver the final blow to finish him off we were interrupted by a fake Hunter-nin who put him in a false death like state, after they disappeared it was revealed that sensei had used up a lot of his chakra. We had to carry him to the clients house and hope for the reinforcements that had been sent for which is where Kiba's story starts."

Everyone turned from her to the young man and his dog who then took a quick drink and started his part of the story, "We arrived the next day to discover that there since he had just regained consciousness and informed us that the threat was still alive and would probably reengage us within a week, both of our teachers ordered immediate training to prepare for the showdown."

Tenten was now very interested about what was going to happen as if she had dreamed when she was older about taking on one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist or even one of the Seven Pirate Lords.

Kiba Then took a bite of some of the food and another drink and continued with the story, "So for that entire week we trained as hard as we could but as it turns out we made one critical mistake when the week was up."

One of the ninjas in the bar then had to ask him what it was, "What was the mistake?"

"We didn't think that the clients family was in any danger, but they were if it wasn't for the appearance of the Black Fox they probably would've been killed." As soon as he finished saying this he saw just about everyone in the tavern was now looking at him with their mouths wide open their eyes as big as dinner plates.

One of the ninjas in the room shouted for all to hear, "They met one of the most notorious Pirates and lived?"

The two teams that had gone to Wave Country were still trying to learn as much as they could about the Fox, "Yes he saved them, now by this point me Sasuke and Sai had gone up against the fake Hunter-nin who had some weird bloodline that made these weird ice mirrors and I might add kicked our asses good while her sensei engaged Zabuza once more and was about to end him until The Black Fox popped up and stopped him dead in its tracks."

Everyone was in shock at what they had just learned, "But if you think that's weird then get this, Zabuza's employer a guy named Gato then appeared at the other side of the bridge with a small army of mercenaries and basically betrayed them however he underestimated the Fox who then pointed off the bridge at this big black ship with black sales just came right out of this fog bank and with one order from this guy opened up on the mercenary army killing almost all of them in the process and those who managed to get out of the killing zone went right at the Fox only for him to activate these strange blades on his arms and cut them down without even a thought."

The room was so silent now you could hear a pin drop to the ground, "Now one of them did manage to pull down this black hood he had on but that didn't even slow them down as he walked up to Gato took out this strange weapon shot him in his leg and walked up to him again taunted him and killed him right there for everyone to see."

Sakura then decided to continue the story, "But that's not all as soon as he turned back to talk to Zabuza our sensei let out a gasp as he recognized who the Black Fox was and even attempted to take him down but he escaped him thanks to those weird mirrors again and then reappeared on the deck of the ship he then shouted for all of us to hear, "You almost captured Capt. Naruto Uzumaki."

The sounds of items hitting the ground like beer mugs surprised all of them as they looked about the room and everyone who was present, however it was Tenten who broke the silence, "Are you kidding me?"

They were surprised by her statement as she then continued, "You're telling us that one of the most dangerous powerful and notorious Pirate Lords is from this village and has been missing for over a decade."

Ino and her team were surprised by this bit of information as Tenten then continued, "If what you say is the truth then this village and country will stop at nothing to get their hands on him again, I mean he's pretty much a noble and is the heir to an entire country."

The rookies then heard older ninjas not that far from them then say, "I don't blame the kid for running away from this village, after all when your only family is killed right in front of you and the village does absolutely nothing to give you justice would you want to stay here?"

A lot of the ninjas quickly paid their bills and ran out of the pub to spread the word about what they had just heard.

XX

The Black Vixen had just pulled into the main docking area of Shipwreck Cove, Haku and Zabuza were absolutely impressed with what they had seen so far as the ship pulled into its dock only to look on out upon the bay shocked to see three Man of Wars with the Water Country emblems on them but also the emblem of the resistance upon them as well and realized that Mei was undoubtedly here waiting for them.

The two of them then followed Naruto his cousin and Suigetsu off the ship and into a rather busy looking tavern that was called the Red Sailor, the tavern was so active that it had three bouncers who looked like they have seen several wars.

But the moment they saw Naruto and his entourage they let them pass without a fuss and even nodded to them in a show of respect and then went back to their jobs, as they entered the tavern a young redheaded woman then motioned for them to follow her up some stairs there were also being guarded.

Zabuza and Haku were actually shocked to see Mei and the new Daimyo of Water Country sitting at a table with three other people who Naruto instantly recognize and walked over to them along with the young redheaded woman.

The Mei then said, "Well I see we still have 4 living Mariner Lords among us, and I see that the old Fox has brought you back to us Zabuza."

Zabuza nodded his head to her and then said, "Well I'm just happy that you sent him to get me in time for me and my apprentice here would have holes in our chest right now."

Mei gave a smile and turned her head to look Naruto right in the eyes and then said, "Nice work Fox, but I'm afraid there is more I must ask of you and the others here as well."

This caught Naruto's attention as she then continued, "Now as you may or may not be aware the Chunin Exams will be held in the Hidden Leaf Village within the next nine days and I would like for you and your two officers here as well as a another team to enter the exam under the flag of the Hidden Mist Village to represent both us and Water Country as a whole."

The redheaded woman and the 4 Mariner Lords or Pirate Lords as the rest of the world had come to call them just looked at her as if her head was off her body, at first she didn't know what to think about their reactions as they were all quiet with their mouths open until all five of them started to point their fingers at her in a accusing manner in saying things that went against her plan.

From both Naruto and the redheaded woman who was revealed to be his older sister Tayuya said, "Are you out of your damn mind?"

The next Lord to speak out was none other than Jack Webb, "Why the hell are you sending him into that hellhole of a village and for what?"

The next was a woman with a simple outfit on that looks like it would prove effective against cold weather but not a hindrance in warmer weather, her name was Minerva the ice Queen, "I will not let you sacrifice one of us for your damn plan woman."

The final Lord was a dark skinned woman with white face paint over the top of her face that brought out a skull like appearance but still revealed her absolute beauty with long flowing black hair and a unique hat on her head, she was known as Lady Rouge the voodoo Queen of lightning, "Can we just shoot this woman right now and be done with it for her stupid and crazy idea?"

Now while Mei was feared by just about everyone and could basically intimidate any man with a simple smile and a sweet word about their death but she was absolutely terrified by the Mariner Lords because she could not intimidate them at all, she had expected some of this to occur and had to explain her plane to them to get them to side with her as well as to finish while she was here in Shipwreck Cove, "Now, now all of you allow me to explain why I have asked Naruto and his crew to do this but first."

She then walked over to the table and brought out the remains of a sword which get all of their attention including Tayuya's, "Before I can explained my plan to you all I have to perform my duty here."

They instantly recognized the blade as belonging to one of their fallen Lords, "He chose you Tayuya to be the next Mariner Lord to take his place as the Lord of the Crescent Moon Sea."

The 4 current Mariner Lords motioned for her to follow them as they exited the tavern and then walked a bit to a small blacksmith shop that seemed to be quite revered by the many people present, they then motioned for Tayuya to enter along with Mei who was still holding the broken blade in its box.

The man inside the shop stepped forward and picked up the handle part of the sword and then put it in Tayuya's hands only to see it glowing bright burning her hand in the process, at the same time the hilt of the blade burned her hand the other 4 Mariner Lords felt their own marks burned just as it had when they had been made Lords of the seas.

The old blacksmith motioned for his apprentice to come forward and then said to her, "The previous Lord and the blade have chosen you and find you worthy to wield this blade and the responsibilities, but because it is broken it must be made new and I will require something you hold dear to make the blade a new."

Tayuya reached into her pocket and pulled out her first flute which had been given to her by her mother, it was gold and silver with the Whirlpool symbol in embedded in it and handed it over to the Smith who then nodded to her and went to work.

The Mariner Lords listened to the sounds of the blacksmith as well as the Seven Swordsman member was present as this man or myth was the one responsible for their blades creation and maintenance and knew that his apprentice would also follow in this man's footsteps.

After a few hours the Smith returned with a brand-new blade and a set of Hidden Blades made from the broken remnants of the last Mariner Lord, Tayuya took hold of the blade and held it up for all to see.

The hilt had a small flute built into it as the blade was an perfect silver with a crescent moon built into it, it seemed to radiate the light of the moon itself as the other Mariner Lords each revealed their own Blades and each said, "I Capt. Jack Webb Lord of the Waters Country coast hereby recognize you as one of us."

The next was a woman who looked ready for cold weather, "I Minerva Lord of the Snow Seas recognizes you as one of us."

Then it was the next girls turn, "I Lady Rouge of the Lightning Seas hereby recognizes you as one of us."

Then it was her brothers turn to speak, "I Naruto Uzumaki Lord of the Whirlpool Seas hereby recognizes you as one of us sister."

She held the blade and got a good look at it as well as putting on the blades of her assassin heritage and then said for all those present to hear, "I Tayuya Uzumaki hereby accept the position of Mariner Lord of the Crescent Moon Seas."

All 5 of them then sheathed their swords and turned to Mei who then motioned for them to follow her as she then said, "Now that that is done at least let me explain why I need your help in this matter, who knows you might actually enjoy it."

End of C2.

I was personally wondering if this chapter would be bigger than the last one ugly I was happy to see that it was but I have to admit while no major action of any kind happened I did get to dive into a bit of some of the characters histories, while I may have created some more questions than answers I at least did all I could to create a few brand-new avenues and I want to hear what you all think about the mariner lords or pirate lords.

There are still two other mariner lords to appear later in the stores I would like to hear your ideas on who these should be, I also in the next chapter hope to go a little further into Naruto's past as well as the other lords as well as well as to start the exam part of the story but we'll have to wait and see.

I also plan to do a couple of bingo book profiles at the end of some of the chapter's on the mariner lords and to show that there is more going on in the story than you might think but I want to hear what you think is going to happen, please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

C3, The New Mission

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

Mei poured herself a drink and then turned to the Mariner Lords and began to explain everything, "Now as you are all aware the war cost us all greatly in the long run, the Council and myself have decided that we need to make a good impression to potential clients and the only place to do that quickly is in the Chunin Exams in the Hidden Leaf."

Naruto had just taken a shot of rum and then said, "I can understand your desire to impress potential clients but why the hell do you need us?"

Mei could only roll her eyes at his comment, "Because out of the entire Mariner Lords that I know of you and many of your crew are the only ones with significant Shinobi training."

Lady Rouge nodded her head at this, "Okay that I can understand but, why is it so important to send them in?"

"Glad you asked that because he is the only who knows the village inside and out." Mei said to them as she pointed at Naruto.

Naruto and his two female relatives looked at each other and then back at Mei as he then said, "Okay what the hell is going to happen?"

"Well as you know ever since you basically kicked the Snake Sannin right in the balls he's been basically building up his forces and as you know plotting his revenge against the Hidden Leaf as well as Fire Country." She finished saying and then noticed all of them looking at each other.

"The Chunin Exams!" they all said at the same time.

The Water Daimyo had for the most part been quiet but now just had to say something, "Okay guys that was just creepy the way you all did that."

Tayuya just smiled as she then said, "It looks like we finally get our chance to finally give a little payback to the Snake freak."

Naruto It is small and said to her, "Wouldn't it be better if it was two teams going instead of just one?"

XX

The Third Hokage now set in a chair in an emergency Military Council meeting of the Land of Fire, at the head of the Council was none other than the Fire Daimyo himself who had just read the report, "So as I am to understand this one of the most notorious Pirate Lords as our enemy calls them and you now tell me that he is in fact one Naruto Uzumaki who disappeared from your village at the age of 6 shortly after the death of his mother."

The Third then said, "Yes my Lord we only became aware of this a short time ago thanks to a mission to Wave Country and its Village."

The Fire Daimyo not in his head and then turned to his Admiralty, "I have asked several times for you all to issue save but hidden harbors for them to use without the Land of Water finding out about this, and now we find that one of them was in fact born in our lands and hold the rights to an entire country and is quite possibly the only one that can even find it. And you told me that they were quite possibly an enemy."

The Admiralty remained quiet as some of them had argued that same point but had been shot down by the older members and some of the younger members who had been intimidated by the Mariner Lords and what they were capable of.

The Fire Daimyo then turned to his senior analyst and asked, "What is the information that we have on the Black Fox?"

One of the Admirals who had tried to support the Mariner Lords and their fight against tyranny decided to give his report and opened a large file containing the information, "All of our files and information that we have on the Black Fox or Naruto Uzumaki is very limited at best, we can't even give you a proper rundown on his ship other than the fact that it is perhaps a frigate with least 30 long range cannons aboard and that it is for the lack of a better word pitch black from the whole to the canvas sails."

The Fire Daimyo then asked, "What of his personal combat capabilities?"

The same Adm. Then continued with a another report, "Like all pirates he does use firearms but they are very loud and not effective in our hidden villages area of expertise, but from what we do know he has an impressive array of other skills including Ninjutsu and is a known sword master."

A civilian who had travel with the Third Hokage to this summit then spoke, "I can vouch for that as I saw him in action myself, it was about two years ago and my ship the Lunar was on route to the Crescent Moon Kingdom to deliver a shipment of Fire Country Sake."

Everyone was listening to his statement with intensity as he then continued, "As is common among our merchant guilds we made sure to stay as far away from the border of water country due to the civil war at the time however we were intercepted by a water nation naval vessel that claimed we were in there territorial waters and for us to surrender or die, we decided to make a run for it knowing that we were still within international waters at the time and were fired upon us which killed 7 members of the crew with the first volley they fired at us."

Everyone was now surprised that this event had occurred and had not reached this Council in the first place, "They then prepared to board us by force but before they could even set foot on our deck we heard the sound of cannon fire, their primary deck was ripped apart by the cannon shot we then saw this black ship come right out of the fog and ram them head on… I then saw all of these men and women who then come aboard the enemy ship's main deck and started to fight all of the water nation troops aboard, I saw the three senior officers of this ship cutting them down like they were nothing at all in the world the one I later found out who was the Black Fox wasted no time making his way up to their command deck."

One of the admirals who had a unique set of scars upon his face then spoke, "Can you describe his personal fighting style?"

The civilian then spoke with a bit of nostalgia in his voice, "Well the first time I saw him was when he came out of the ball throwing away to his sides two personal and hands that had blown the heads off of to water soldiers and then unsheathed his sword which was like nothing I have ever seen before and I have seen the seven swordsman blades before, it was as black as night itself with gold inlay that had boxes on and a whirlpool like design in the blade itself which seem to have real seawater in the design that glowed blue."

The entire room was now listening and recording everything he said, "He was faster than anyone I have ever seen and cut them down like they were nothing to him, then in one moment he dove behind one of his opponents and brought his sword back cutting the man in two at the waist and began to dodge projectiles while slicing and dicing his way to the bridge of the ship. We then watched him literally do something with his blade that made it split into two and then cut down the remainders of the officers who attempted to move the ship away from his vessel."

He then ran his hand through his hair and continued his story, "The Black Fox then separated us from the water country ship and told us to head to our destination and that they would stay in the area hunting anymore violated the rules of the international waters, he had even had his crew repaired the damage to our vessel as they then return to their ship and moved back into the fog we then heard some kind of sound coming from the damaged water bus and saw that the Black Fox had left the captain alive only to watch the ship and its treacherous crew literally be pulled down into the water by some unknown means."

One of the admirals was surprised by this statement, "What you mean it was pulled down?"

"I'm saying that it looked like it had been grabbed by something and broken in two in the center of the ship and then pulled down to the watery depths or to Davy Jones's Locke." The civilian said as everyone was trying to process this new information."

The Fire Daimyo was surprised by everything that he had heard and decided to make his decision and ruling on the subject, "Based upon what information I have and what has been gathered for me I hereby decree that we are to leave the Black Fox alone and attempt to at least convince him to return to his home which is us, I will also try to gain information from the land of water through diplomatic means if possible but we must approach everything with him cautiously as I will not be responsible for a international incident involving him and neither will any of you including you admiral Scarlett!"

Adm. Scarlett was the man with three claw marks or scars upon his face who had some personal history with the Uzumaki clan just nodded his head to the daimyo but was absolutely furious with his leader and clutched his little red cross even drawing blood in the process from his hatred of them.

XX

The 5 Mariner Lords ships were busy pulling in every single piece of equipment and cargo they could carry as they prepared to head out to the Land of Fire for their mission, Naruto walked to one of the three men of wars with his two first mates at his side, "Once I'm done with the Water Daimyo and Mei I will be popping back on board the ship once we are on route, get all the cargo you can stored below decks and have the crew stay at battle stations until we make it to the Land of Fire."

The two of them quickly nodded and boarded the ship barking out orders as Naruto could only smile at their antics and boarded the man of war that was named Redemption, one of the crew members saw him and escorted him below decks to the war room that had been set up and entered only to see the other Lords standing before a large table at the center of the room with both the Daimyo and Mei were waiting for him.

To the surprise of everyone he also bought a small container which housed several sea charts of the Land of Fire's coast line, Naruto and Tayuya then walked up to the war table and looked Mei right in the eyes as she then spoke, "Now as you are all aware almost every one of the major villages except for ours and the Land of Winds Hidden Village has a Stadium that is used for the Chunin exams once a year, what I dealt the village realizes is that this is the perfect opportunity for Orochimaru to not only gain entry to the village but also launch a surprise attack upon the village itself."

Naruto and his sister were surprised but also impressed by the ingenuity of the snake's plan, "The Chunin exams are a perfect opportunity for him to attack but it's something that none of the normal villages would even remotely consider doing because of the financial risk that is at play here."

The other mariner lords were curious about his statement as he then said to them, "The Exams in their own right are a replacement for war sometimes they work, but they are also in opportunity for all of the villages participating to gain future clients and to promote their Genin to the next rank so for any of them to even consider a sneak attack on a another villages exams would be seen as potential suicide as you might lose both respect and trust as well as potential clients by doing so."

Jack nodded and then send, "And we all know that while the snake now has a village of his own he still operates outside of normal laws and will not hesitate to cripple his old village even at the destruction of his own if need be."

Tayuya nodded her head and then said, "You're right except he's not stupid and will try to keep the village going no matter what, but he's also a realist to and if he doesn't do something to the land of fire to hurt them as well they will just rebuild the Hidden Leaf and all of his scheming will be for nothing so he has to deal with the Grande Fire fleet as well."

The Water Daimyo then spoke, "We have also obtained information that the land of rice where his ninja village is located has been absorbing some of our renegade Navy that we are still hunting at this time which makes any attack upon the Land of Fire with any of us present an act of war with them as well."

Lady Rouge could not help but smile, "So when the time comes to attack we strike them at their heart that's why you wanted all of us to come?"

The Daimyo nodded her head and then spoke, "That is correct my Lady Rouge, the Water Council would only allow me to spare three of our brand-new dreadnoughts for this operation and are keeping the rest close to home just in case any of the rogues decided to start a surprise attack upon us. That is where you all come in as you are extremely experienced sailors and warriors as well as warships are heavily armed for these kinds of engagements."

Naruto then unsealed the charts and presented them on the table for all to see including the water fleet admiral who was an old friend and said, "When we arrive at the Land of Fire we should anchor here near this military base which is the only logical choice for the snake to attack because without this main base it would be a very long time for the Fire Navy to recover if any at all, we can also set up anchor in this part of the bay which will give us plenty of room to maneuver and keep us far away from the Fire Navy so that they do not see us as a threat."

Minerva was curious about his statements, "Why this military base?"

He pointed at the charts and said, "This is their primary military base and it also has their drydocks and shipyards as well as supply lines for both the fleet and there Hidden Village."

The young man nodded his head and asked, "I'll need a copy of these charts so that we may enter the harbor according."

Naruto nodded his head to him and continued his questions, "I know from personal experience that the Konoha exams will take upwards of six weeks to complete with a month long preparation for the final exam, but to complete we need three members on each team and a sensei so… Who is going to be our Sensei's."

To answer his question the door opened to reveal two members of the seven swordsmen that made the Black Fox smile, "Oh yeah I'm taking fish face."

XX

Sasuke Uchiha had been walking all over the village from one weapons shop to a another trying to find the strange weapons he had seen The Black Fox use that day on the bridge, so far he had had no luck as every one of them were surprised by the request and were even more surprised when they learned this was a weapon that was used by Uzumaki.

There was only one weapon shop that he knew might specialize in exotic weapons as all the shop owners had called it, as he walked up to the shop called the 10 Blades and realize that this might be his only hope of finding this strange weapon that could help him in his quest for revenge.

He then entered the shop and looked around the shop and its impressive merchandise only to see Tenten standing behind the counter a little bit always working on a set of daggers that were currently being claimed and maintenance, he then walked up to the counter and made some noise to get her attention.

Tenten turned around and saw the Uchiha heir standing at her family's counter waiting patiently for her to serve him, "May I help you with something Sasuke?"

He nodded his head and then spoke, "You might be the only shop that can help me find what I'm looking for, many of the other shops all told me that the weapon I'm looking for either doesn't exist or is very exotic and that they are not given for producing it many of them recommended your weapon store."

This caught her attention as she stopped the maintenance work she was currently doing and walked into the back of the shop and yelled out for her father, "Dad I got a special commission up here."

As she returned to the front counter Sasuke then heard heavy footsteps approaching from the back room only to see a six two man with a eyepatch on his left eye with a heavy scar over said eye and a slight limp to his walk, the man took one look at Sasuke and then spoke in a somewhat deep voice, "All right young man what's this special order you be wanting?"

Sasuke then began to explain what he had seen to the shop owner doing everything he could to remember every detail about the strange blades and even some of the Black Foxes movements hoping that they would help in identifying the weapon and that he could hopefully make one, the shop owner however was taken aback by the young Uchiha's request and description and put his finger up signaling just a moment and walked back to a book with a strange symbol that look like the letter A upon it and opened it to a particular page and put it in front of his potential client and then spoke with confidence, "Is this what you seek?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he then said, "That's the weapon that he was using can you make it?"

The shop owner then notice even his daughter seemed to be drooling over the prospect of this strange weapon and then decided to give both of them the bad news, "I'm afraid that this particular weapon maybe just a little too exotic even for my shop as while I am aware of their existence I do not know any of their internal workings to re-create one of them."

The two of them were surprised by his statement as he then continued, "Believe me if I could make one I would have long ago but this is an assassin weapon, this weapon is where the term a blade in the crowd came from it is extremely effective in quick assassinations but in the right hands it can be an aggressive hand-to-hand combat weapon as well. May I inquire how you came about the description of this weapon?"

This surprised both of them as Sasuke then began his explanation, "It happened on the mission to Wave Country and I saw it being used by the notorious pirate the Black Fox."

Tenten's father then closed the book and pointing to the symbol upon it and asked, "Did he have this symbol anywhere on his body?"

Sasuke nodded his head, "So some of them still exist."

The two of them were surprised by his statement as he then explained, "The weapons are called hidden blades and are one of the most formidable weapons that are used by the Assassin Brotherhood but they were thought to be extinct thanks to the last great Shinobi war, these weapons were very rare anyways and only issued to Assassins. This pirate or privateer as I think he really is is probably the one of the last in existence and probably extreme well trained and probably the only one who would know if there are any more of them in existence or if the plans to create them have survived?"

"So I have to go find a pirate to get me one of these weapons?"

"I'm afraid so, there are however knockoffs but they are nowhere near the standards of these weapons and that is one of the reasons why no one wants them at all I don't even carry them for that very reason." The shop owner said as he held the book close.

Sasuke then asked the shop owner another question, "Could you create a pair of them for me if I got you the plans?"

"It's possible but I need to see them to know for certain, like I said these are very complicated weapons and I need to know what I'm doing so yes if you can get the plans and pay for it I'll make a set." He said.

Sasuke could only smile as he now had a new objective.

XX

Scarlett had grabbed a bottle of his favorite drink and walked into his private booth only to be shocked to see one of his comrades already sitting there in the darkness with his singular red Sharingan lightly glowing in the darkness, Scarlett then set down and put the bottle in front of him as he then said to his fellow comrade in arms, "What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet an old friend Scar." The stranger said.

Scarlett growled a bit and then said in a harsh tone, "Don't you dare call that, you should have killed her when you had the chance and not used her to set that damn Fox free upon that village, you set every single one of our plans back years by doing that."

The stranger gave a slight laugh, "Oh like going to kill his mother and then losing one of our biggest prizes which we now find out is one of our biggest problems to date and it's all thanks to you Scar."

Scarlett then took a big drink of his liquor and then said, "Oh I would like to take credit for that but I honestly can't, all I do know is that it is someone among us who did that deed. I was in that village that day on other business just like you."

The red glowing I narrowed somewhat, "So you are telling the truth, I'd be lying if I said I didn't believe you."

Scarlett then took another drink and touched his face remembering the past and decided to attend to present matters, "So why are you here?"

"To give you a much needed warning and I was thinking of not to but now what the hell, our former friend the snake will be attacking the village and fire harbor during the finals of the exams." The stranger said.

Scarlett could only smile as he then said, "So I'm supposed to be on a training mission with my personal fleet during this time?"

"Yes, this will give him the ammunition he needs to take more power without our enemies even knowing and weakening the leaf village in the process as well as the land of wind in the process."

"Let's have a few more drinks and then discuss things of the future."

The stranger smiled at his comrade in arms and then said, "Oh yes let's, may the father of understanding guide us."

Scarlett cheered his comrade and then said, "May the father of understanding guide us."

The two of them then devoured their drinks and set them on the table next to a set of blood red crosses and a small document bearing the words East India trading Company.

End of C3

That's the new chapter please tell me what you think and yes there will be elements of Pirates of the Caribbean but also it will still take place predominantly in the Naruto universe with strong elements from the Assassins Creed universe as well.

I also want to hear what you all think about the new characters and also who are the sensei's for the two Mist teams, please read and review


	4. Chapter 4

C4, Pirates of the Chunin Exams

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

Naruto walked along the deck of his ship observing his crew going about their duties as they sailed to the Land of Fire, he then however heard groaning coming from his newest crewmember, "Oh suck it up fish face."

The man in question was as blue as the sea itself with what looked like gills on his cheeks and shark like teeth, he then looked up at him in in almost pleading manner, "How much longer do I have to do this?"

Naruto then made a face and turned to look at some of his crew and asked aloud, "Gentlemen and Ladies how much longer does he have to do this?"

The men and women who were busy repairing a section of the ship's railing looked at the blue skinned man with contentment and then said, "We will be done in a couple of hours Sir."

Naruto then turned back to his newest crewmember and Sensei and then said with a smile, "Well it looks like you'll be done once we reach the Land of Fire by this evening Kisame."

Kisame felt like groaning as he then said, "You do know it was an accident right?"

"Tell that to my crew that has to fix the damage you did fish face, and besides I warned you to watch where you point that sword of yours and as we all know you didn't listen to me." He said.

The blue swordsman as he walked away could only be haired complying that it was an accident and that he had no intention of doing it again.

Once Naruto reached the command deck over his quarters he noticed his cousin fighting back the laughter at the scene before her as one of the most feared swordsman doing deck hand work aboard the Black Vixen.

"Karin if you're going to laugh just get it over with already, his embarrassed enough as it is."

As soon as she heard this she just couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed after about a minute she stopped herself and then looked over to the Black Vixens sister ship the Faulkner and wondered about the other Seven Swordsman member they had a board, "How do you think Zabuza is doing over there cousin?"

Naruto looked over at his vessels sister's ship and then pulled out his spyglass and looked over and just smiled as he then said, "A lot better than ours."

XX

Tayuya, Isaribi and Haku were fighting together as a team against their new Sensei Zabuza Momochi who was now a newly reinstated member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, the crew of the Faulkner watched the practice battle with astonishment.

Zabuza then motioned for them to stop as he caught his breath and was actually quite impressed since this team would require the most work, he then watched as the team took a much needed break as they observed him looking out upon the small fleet.

Tayuya then locked up alongside him and said, "You look deep in thought Zabuza?"

He nodded his head to her and then said, "I am, I was so concerned that this plan will not work at all but I'm happy to see that I was wrong about that."

"That's good to hear Sensei, can I ask you another question?" she then saw him nod his head.

"Do you know how to sail a ship?"

"One of the requirements for being a good Mist Shinobi especially one of the Seven Swordsmen is that you both know how to swim very well and how to sail a ship, needless to say I got very good at swimming at that part and of course being a swordsman." he stopped for a moment as if reflecting on his past.

"But I unfortunately never got the some level of experience to be a good sailor I am afraid, I know what I'm doing I just don't have the necessary experience I would like to be proficient at it." He said with a sense of both pride and disappointment at the last part.

She then nodded to him and had to ask a question, "Do you think we have a shot at passing the exam?"

"I do, just don't let your desire for revenge against both the snake and whoever was responsive for your mother's death cloud your judgment my student." he said to her.

"Believe me I know how you feel since I had to watch so many of my friends with blood lines are murdered by the Fourth Mizekage, even though I have planned for months I was still unable to kill and had to flee but what really makes me angry was find out later that she was nothing more than a puppet for someone to use just because what he held." Zabuza said with a bit of anguish in his voice.

Tayuya could only nod her head as she remembered what her tenant had told her and then said to him, "Well if their original plan was to try to take the Three Tailed Turtle they failed."

"What do you mean?"

"When Mei me and my brother fought him we were able to defeat him and unfortunately led to his death however we resealed old three inside of me so they won't be to get a hold of him two and half years from now." She said to him.

Even behind the bandages he just smiled as he knew that there was no way for the stranger with the redeye to control an Uzumaki, their only option would be to forcibly remove it from her and her brother which would be a very difficult operation in the future and he did not pity them one bit.

XX

The Grand Fire Nation Navy fleet yard and base known as Phoenix Nest was as calm as could be they had already welcomed several foreign ships that were here for the Chunin Exams into their harbors with absolutely no problems whatsoever, one of the tenets look out only to see eight ships off in the distance and pulled out his spyglass and took a look only to run to his commanding officer with a look of both shocked and potential fear upon his face at what he had just seen.

The young officer then ran into the officer's lounge and quickly shouted out for all to hear you, "Sir a group of Water Country warships have just entered the outer areas of the harbor."

The young officer watched the room become a site of action as the senior officers made a mad dash to the upper observance areas of the Fort and quickly pulled out their spy glasses only to be surprised to see three heavy warships and five frigates that look like they could do some serious damage.

One of the officers who was known as a Master of Arms we begin to observe the ships and their armament as well as their country of origin and then spoke to his commanding officers, "Sir I have never seen ships like these before, they have got to be packing at least over 60 guns on just one broadside alone."

"Are you saying that they are even more well-armed then them are Men of Wars?" the commander asked.

"These ships look like they have seen battles Sir and yes I do believe they are more armed than us, however it is the five smaller ships that are of the frigate class I'm concerned with more."

"What do you mean?" the commander asked with curiosity in his voice.

"I believe they are the Pirate Lord vessels Sir, and I managed to see his name on one of them Sir. It's his ship Sir, it's the Black Vixen." The master of arms said seeing the look of shock on everyone's face.

One of the other officers had his spyglass trained on the ships and then noticed that they were signaling the Fort, "Sir, they are signaling us."

The commanding officer quickly pulled out his spyglass and pointed towards the Water Country ships and was surprised by what he was seeing, "I think they're here for the Chunin Exams."

The Master at Arms read the message and said aloud for all to hear, "Phoenix Nest, we are the protection and diplomatic party representing the Water Daimyo of water country here to reopen trade negotiations with your land as well as for our Shinobi to compete in the current Chunin Exams and request permission to negotiate may we come ashore?"

The senior officer then turned to one of his men said, "Do we have an ambassador here?"

"Yes sir he is currently in the town."

"Informed him to immediately come to the board as there will be diplomatic matters to be discussed and grant them permission to come ashore with full military honors as well." He said as his officers immediately signaled back to the water ships and went to work preparing everything for their arrival.

XX

Mei Jack and the Water Daimyo herself all exited the long boat entering the Phoenix Nest Fort for the negotiations to take place alongside them were a group of highly trained water Marines as well as the two ambassadors who looked as rough and tough as well as they were presentable, they then entered a small well lit room with many fire nation sailors presenting their swords in a show of respect.

The small group then approached a table and sat down with both Mei and Jack taking up positions directly behind them in case of any trouble, the ambassador for the Land of Fire had already been briefed on certain factors including the matter regarding The Black Fox and decided to take things very carefully, "First of all I would like to thank you for coming to our country and to compete in the exams, but I must ask out of curiosity why do you choose to, and now when you could have waited for another exam to occur later on?"

The two Water ambassadors and the Water Daimyo herself were actually quite experienced in the realm of negotiations and were not surprised by this question, "That is actually quite simple really your Stadium as well as this time of year or perfect to host the exams and is considered one of the best times for any nation or village to compete in the exams and despite just coming out of a war we are still quite experienced in the Shinobi areas if you get my meaning."

"So you have a team entering the exams?" the Fire ambassador asked.

She just smiled at him and then said, "No we have two teams entering the exams it would have been three but there since he felt they were not yet ready and wait for the next exams later this year but we needed these two teams would not want to wait as they are quite experienced and should have received a field promotion but this was much more efficient and would promote more interaction with foreign ninja."

The Fire ambassador was surprised by the statement but continued on knowing that this might actually help their own country as well, "Very well I see no reason they can't not eat however what do you mean by opening trade negotiations?"

"I mean just that as you know the Land of Water is made up of many different islands both he and snow and our economy has recently begun to boom and we are in need of customers sell our wares to, we would also like to open trade with other nations for some of their exotic materials and things and knowing how many people come through your land we are hoping that you would allow us to set up a trading post here in fact I have already sent someone had to buy the very large plot of land to act as our trading and export embassy for our many businesses and jobs until they can purchase land and ports as well." The Water Daimyo said to them with a clear intention that they had already put a lot of thought into it and had quite a bit of fun with their reactions.

"Well if you wish to build your embassy on those lands that you have already purchased there is nothing we can do to stop you but would also like to know if we can help in any way?" the Fire ambassador said hoping to get an opening he could use later.

The two Water ambassadors and their Daimyo looked at each other and then turned back to the fire messenger as one of the water ambassadors then said, "not at this time Sir, we have brought plenty of supplies to begin building both the embassy and the ports necessary for our livelihood but we thank you for the offer."

The Fire ambassador was little taken aback by this but went on to the next subject that he knew what needed to be discussed, "Very well I can understand that however is one area of expertise I would like to discuss with you about a particular individual."

"I know that you are referring to Capt. Naruto Uzumaki, what matters do you wish to discuss with him?"

"We wish to try to convince him to return home here in the Land of Fire." The fire ambassador said.

Jack world his eyes and then spoke under his breath catching the Fire ambassador's attention who then asked him, "I was unaware that this matter would be any of your concern sir?"

"My name is Capt. Jack Webb Sir, Pirate Lord of the Water seas and a good friend to Capt. Uzumaki."

The Fire ambassador then turned to the Water Daimyo and asked her, "I was unaware that a Pirate Lord like yourself would even be in her services Sir?"

The Water Daimyo then gave the Fire ambassador a rather cold look, "I would be very careful about your next words if I were you ambassador, Capt. Webb has recently been reinstated as a Water Country Officer in our meeting and will silk team to hold his position as a Mariner Lord or as you call them Pirate Lords."

The fire officers as well as the ambassador felt the coldness and eight in her voice and realized that the Pirate Lords were a touchy subject with them, the investor quickly changed the subject back to Uzumaki, "And we will remember that my lady, however we must have an opportunity to speak with Lord Uzumaki?"

"It is not my decision if he will talk with you but his own, and just to let you know he is also a Mariner Lord as well and has diplomatic immunity thanks to his years of service to the rebellion and the new Water Country Government." She said to him catching his reaction that things have not gone as planned for them and that these talks would go on for a little bit.

XX

It had been almost an hour when the Water Daimyo and her escort party returned to the Water Nation Ships to deliver the news about the negotiations, Naruto Tayuya and they sensei's watched as she walked up to them with a clear bit of news, "Well you two I have some good news?"

The two of them looked at her with curiosity as Naruto then asked, "And what would that news be?"

"Well first off the Chunin Exams will begin tomorrow morning at 10 AM at the Villages Shinobi Academy, now here are your headbands and the papers to dissipate in the exams please sign them and have your teammates sign theirs as well and then present them when you enter the exam at the front of the Academy," the Water Daimyo said as she then handed them their papers and then decided to explain more about her negotiation.

The Water Daimyo then sat on one of the railings of the ship and then said to the two Uzumaki's, "The two embassies have been agreed to so we will need to unpack all the cargo from the ships to begin construction on the harbor embassy first, however allow me to inform you two of the wishes of the Fire Government."

Naruto could only imagine what this was about and just had to ask, "What do they want?"

"They want you to return to the Leaf Village; however they are unaware of you Tayuya."

Naruto looked at his sister and then gave a devilish smile and then said, "It will be nearly impossible to keep this quiet once we enter the exam, we will deal with them when the time comes but I would recommend getting the Shinobi ambassador and the embassy constructed as soon as possible to prepare for the fallout."

Tayuya nodded to her brother and then said her mind as well, "I agree will do with it when it comes but for the moment we should get back to our ships and get everything ready for tomorrow."

"It would be a 40 min. journey to the village if we walk by foot so I recommend we go before sunrise." Naruto said to everyone as they nodded their heads and went about their business to prepare for the next day.

XX

The sea air was cool and comfortable the morning of the Chunin Exams were to start, with still two hours before sunrise the crews of the Water Nation ships were still busy offloading the cargo for the construction of the embassy.

Inside his cabin Naruto was busy finishing his outfitting for the exam this morning but couldn't help but what was going to happen to this day as he heard a knock at his cabin door, after opening the cabin door he saw his cousin Karin and first mate Suigetsu walked into the cabin and instantly saw him putting the finishing touches on his outfit and equipment as he then turned to them and said, "I hope you two are prepared for this?"

Karin nodded her head and said, "Yeah I'm outfitted for an entire week, why may ask you had us do this?"

"Because if they have not changed too much of the exam then second part will take place in the Forest of Death and should take up to about five days to complete." He said to them.

Suigetsu couldn't help but feel excited about showing off his skills against other Shinobi, he then noticed his Capt. walking forward and motioned for them to follow him out of the cabin and onto the main desk and said, "She will be here when you get back Naruto."

He gave a nod to them as he lightly touched the rail and then put his hoot back up and walked over to their sensei who happy to no longer be doing manual labor aboard the Black Vixen, Kisame then positioned himself to walk down the side of the ship into the longboat with his students following right behind him.

Despite what many might have thought about him Kisame had in fact trained all three of them at one time or another without his former organization knowing about it as well as giving the rebellion pieces of information to use against the rogue Water Government, however he would not willingly tell anybody that he was quite in fact scared of the Black Fox after accidentally seeing the man's cousin and sister in the bathhouse that one time.

The human shark as some have called him still had nightmares about that day; he turned to look at the three of them as though Longboat moved quietly through the early morning with another longboat with four people in it as well heading towards the beach to begin their journey to the Hidden Leaf.

XX

The two Chunin had arrived early for their shift at the guard gate and couldn't help but feel that today would be one of those days, and any thought about how boring this day would be for them being friends saw eight people walking up to the gate and presented papers for the Chunin Exams.

Now while this was not unusual in itself the fact that the two senses were members of the seven swordsmen of the Mist were, the fact that they saw both Zabuza and Kisame walking right into their village on their way to the Academy was more than enough to surprise them to know end, "Did you just see that?"

His friend could only nod in disbelief as he watched the Mist group walk deeper into the village, even the ANBU who were in hiding could not help but stare in disbelief at who had just entered the village and looked at one another wondering what was about to happen and how bloody would this year's exam really be.

The first destination for the two teams was the Silver Leaf hotel where all the foreign dignitaries and competitors in the exam would be staying for the duration of the Chunin Exams, after securing their rooms they then made their way to the Shinobi Academy and ran up the tree that gave them in excellent view of the teams that will be entering the exams.

Naruto and his team as well as his sisters watched as many groups entered however it was when the sand team entered that he felt something was wrong and especially as he looked at an old friend and quickly activated his Eagle Vision to look at the back of her neck and let out a small curse that his sister installing knew something was wrong, "What is it?"

He turned to face her and said, "It's Gaara Sis, she has a personality seal on the back of her neck that is making her act like an homicidal maniac again, and I can tell from the crude work that it's the snake freaks."

Tayuya let out a small curse as she did not want them discovered by their potential enemies, they had seen many potential problems come and go but had also seen two teams that made up the Rookie 9 as they were known recognizing one of them from Wave Country, a little while later they then saw the Sound team enter the Academy and right behind them was none other than the snakes own Master spy Kabuto and his team had to forcibly restrain several members of the team from going to kill him because of past encounters, "Not yet you 4, I know how much you want to kill him but just went okay?"

The four of them just nodded but really wanted to rip him apart for what he had done to them alongside Orochimaru, they then saw two more teams enter including one with a strange green spandex wearing young man enter the building as with his team.

At this moment in time their sensei's decided to enter the building and wait for them as it was getting close to the time for the exam to begin, the three crew members of the Black Vixen then noticed the other team they had seen in the Wave mission now entered the building and decided that it might be a good time to enter as well.

(For Whom The Bell Tolls By Metallic starts playing in the background as they entered the building.)

Rock Lee and his teammates Tenten Neji were getting ready to enter the exam room only to stop dead in their tracks seeing the Mist teams walking by and coming to the realization of just they were, Tenten could not believe who she was seeing again after all these years.

"Guys… That's him!"

Neji looked at her and asked, "Who are you talking about?"

"That guy who just walked by is Naruto Uzumaki also known as the pirate Lord The Black Fox!" she said to them only to see them both looked at him with a mixture of fear and excitement facing someone of his caliber.

Guy's team watch them walk up to the exam room and watched as the Fox and one quick motion brought his foot up and slammed it into the door sending the door flying into the room.

XX

Sasuke had just asked Kabuto for information on both Rock Lee and Gaara of the desert when the door to the classroom suddenly flew in words nearly hitting several of the Chunin hopefuls, everyone was exceedingly angry at who had just done that only to go pale white scene who was standing in the doorway slowly walking in like he owns the place.

(The song stops at this moment.)

As soon as Sasuke and Kabuto to get up the look over only to see one of the most notorious people in the entire elemental nations standing before them, Sasuke quickly tur back to Kabuto and demanded to know everything about the Black Fox, "All right let me see if I've got something here then, oh here it is."

Kabuto turned around to look at the wall where the door had stopped only to see that it had been embedded in the wall from the force of the kick alone and became very concerned has just about everyone in the room was now looking at the ninja information card.

Name, Naruto Uzumaki

Status, Clan Heir

Known alias, The Black Fox, Pirate Lord

Known Jutsus, unknown at this time

Known Swordsmen Skills, is known to have been trained by the seven swordsmen of the Mist

A to S-Rank Shinobi

SS-Rank Sailor and Mariner Lord

Is known to have fought the Fourth Mizekage alongside Mei Terumi, and is a Water Country war veteran.

Everyone in the room was shocked to see this kind of information on someone who was competing in the exam.

Sasuke was once both shocked and happy to see them since it meant that he could quite possibly gain not only this man's fighting style but also his weapons as well, but before he could even demand anything of the Black Fox they were interrupted by the appearance of the exam proctor.

XX

Kakashi was currently standing in the teacher's lounge waiting for news on his students only to see the face of two of the seven swordsman of the Mist standing in the room drinking coffee as if nothing was wrong and talking, "So do you think they're both going to succeed?"

Kisame took a drink and then said, "Yep, I mean, we trained for crying out loud Zabuza."

"Good point."

Kisame then smiled and said, "I wonder how long it's going to take for them to figure out. He's in the exam?"

"Let's just wait and see?"

All of the Leaf ninjas were curious about what they had been talking about and had totally forgotten about the time when a young Chunin came into the room to inform them that the next part of the exam was about to begin but also decided to make an announcement, "Oh just to let everyone know the Black Fox is representing the Hidden Mist."

Every single one of the other exigencies in the room just looked at the two swordsmen as they just made a posting motion with their coffee mugs and big smiled upon their faces.

XX

Naruto and Tayuya had already given their teams codenames, his team was known simply as Black and her team was known as Red.

Sasuke saw an opportunity to try to obtain the hidden blades from the Pirates only to receive a strong kick to his reproductive organs courtesy of Tayuya who then revealed her own hidden blades and have them at his throat as Naruto walked up to him and said it is more dangerous voice which was the same one he use the day he killed Gato, "You should think twice about walking up on us, men have been killed for less."

Tayuya then removed her Hidden Blade from his throat allowing him to get up; however he decided to still be his arrogant self and demand things from people he should know better than doing that to, "You will give me those Hidden Blades!"

Naruto let out a small laugh as he then said, "Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"And how would you know about these weapons if I might ask?"

Sasuke then pointed at Tenten and said, "Because her father said he would make me a pair of them if I got him the designs, but I think I want you're more."

Naruto just laughed at him and said, "Sorry but that's not happening on either front and I'm going to have a little talk with her father later."

Tenten walked up to him surprised and said, "Do you remember me Naruto?"

His personality and voice changed as he looked her in the eyes and said, "It's been a longtime old friend, but I am going to have to talk to your father about certain things?"

She gave him the nod and was happy to see that he still considered her a friend; he then noticed the pink haired teammate of the Uchiha looked rather angry at him however she could do nothing as their Proctor arrived to start the next part of the exam in the Forest of Death.

End of C4

I want to hear what you all think about this latest chapter and hope to have action in the next one, I'm also doing more research on the next assassin's Creed game and hope as many of those elements to the story as well.

I will admit that it's going to be hard doing things for both teams black and red chapter but that also might make it a bit fun please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

C5, Of Songs and Snakes

"Talking."'Thoughts.'

XX

The Third Hokage sat calmly in his office doing his most feared activity, the paperwork!

He secretly wished that something would interrupt this hell on earth for him, well let it be said that his wish was granted despite the kind of paperwork it would cause later, a young Chunin ran into the office and quickly bowed to his superior and said, "Lord Hokage, The Black Fox is currently here in the village sir and is currently competing in the Chunin exams for the Hidden Mist Village."

The old Hokage could only mutter one word realizing just how bad things were going to get for him, "Shit."

XX

Anko looked out upon the sea of potential Chunins and let out a giggle as she walked up to them intent upon seeing what they were truly capable of, however before she could even begin a ANBU appeared right beside her and whispered something into her ear.

Naruto and Tayuya's Mist teams known as Black and Red looked upon this scene realizing that it was about them and let out a small bit of laughter as they waited for the next part of the exam to begin, they then saw that Anko had walked back to the group with what looked like papers in our hands and then said, "All right kiddies now before we can begin this next fun part of the exam in what I like to call my playground, but to others it is known simply as Training Ground 44 or the Forest of Death."

She observed the assembled group talking amongst themselves as she continued to explain, "Now for all of you to continue you'll have to sign these waivers that states that if you, oh I don't know let's say die. The Hidden Leaf is not responsible in any way shape or form so if you wish to continue please sign right here."

All of the Chunins who were assisting her began to hand out the waivers to all of the teams as their Proctor then began to explain this next part of the exam, "Now here are the rules kiddies, this exam is a survival test that will take up to five days of your life in my little playground."

Ino was truly surprised to learn this but then heard her larger teammate say, "Five days! What are we supposed to do about food?"

Shikamaru could only shake his head at Choji's antics and simply muttered, "Troublesome."

Anko could only laugh at the antics of one of her friends son and then said, "Well it is a survival exercise remember and it's a forest too, so when you think about it, food is everywhere but at the same time you all might be food to the creatures living in here as well."

One group of hopeful Chunin just had to ask, "What kind of animals?"

she gave them a psychotic smile, "All things like giant killer insects poisonous plants that are also carnivorous, and of course my personal favorite. The big bad Tiger's that love to use our bones like a toothpick."

Once again the talking began quickly discussing this added bit of information, however before they could continue she decided to add a bit more to their thoughts, "But that's not all kiddies, each of you will also be given one of these two scrolls here."

Everyone looked at the scrolls and then her as she continued to explain, "You'll need both a Heaven and a Earth scroll to proceed to the next part of the exam so you'll have to take one from one of the other teams, oh and by the way don't open them."

One of the hopefuls then asked, "What happens if we open them?"

Anko just gave him a sweet smile and said, "Why spoil the surprise, now to pass as I said you need both scrolls and all of your teammates still alive and then get to the tower at the center of the training ground within the five days time limit that have been allotted to you and you move on otherwise you fail."

Everyone looked at her with shock and a bit of concern as they realize that only half of them would make it to the next part of the exam, she then said, "Now my fellow shinobi here will escort each of you to in individual gate where you can begin this next part of the exam, I'll just one more piece of advice for you all... Try not to die!"

XX

Many of the high ranking officers in the Fire Navy now stood upon the observation deck of the Phoenix Nest naval station and observed the small Water Nation fleet that had taken anchor just a little ways away in their harbor, one of the captains was studying each ship both in it's design and armament.

The lead Adm. then turned to the Capt. and asked him about the Water fleet, "Have you been able to identify them?"

"To be honest sir I have never seen any of these ships before however it's the five in the middle that worries me the most Sir." the Capt. said.

The Adm. was quite curious about the statements and then asks, "What do you mean?"

The captain continued his assessment, "From what I can tell Sir the three big ones are clearly Man-of-War's that make even ours look weak in comparison, even their names are appropriate for them."

Another captain with a spyglass then began to name the ships, "The first ships name is Great White, the second one is named White Tip and the third is named Thresher."

"They're all named after sharks, it fits the tradition of the Water Navy but what about the other five?" The Admiral asked.

One of the officers looked directly into a much more powerful telescope to get a good look at them, he then pointed the telescope at a black ship with black sales.

As soon as he looked through it his eyes widened both in shock and the realization of the political nightmare that had just come down upon his head, "The Black Vixen!"

"So I take the rest are?"

"Yes sir, they are." Another officer said.

"What is your assessment?" the Admiral asked them.

The captain took another look and began to speak, "Those five for all heavy frigates sir, the Vixen is of a design I've never seen before in person."

One of the captains was surprised by this statement, "I thought you seen every vessel that floats?"

"I've seen most of them but there are exceptions, however some of its characteristics remind me of Whirlpool vessels before their full." He then said to all of them.

This caught everyone's attention as he then said, "There is also a another ship looks exactly like the Black Vixen, I think it's another ship of the same class of vessel."

The the admirals curiosity was piqued as he then asked, "How dangerous do you think they all are?"

The young captain looked at the area containing the ships and then said with a stern voice as he gave his opinion, "They will not be a danger to us unless we provoked them first, however those three ships from the Land of Rice might be a different story not just to us but to them as well."

The admiral was curious by this statement, "Why would that be?"

"Because sir they were the ones helping with the bloodline war."

The Adm. turned back and knew that something would have to be done in the future as he himself did not trust the old water Navy that had killed so many innocent's in their time, "Keep an eye on all of them, I want to know what they're up to at all times."

"Yes sir."

XX

Naruto, Karin and Suigetsu had been escorted to their gait and were then handed their scroll for the exam by an ANBU, Suigetsu then took a look at the scroll as soon as the ANBU had left them and then said to his comrades, "Looks like they gave us an Earth scroll."

The two Uzumaki's nodded their heads and turned back to look at the gate as Karin then inquired, "So what's the first thing we do once we are in there?"

Naruto looked the forest over and then said, "We look for the scroll we need and I have an idea on how to get it."

The two of them just nodded knowing that his ideas usually worked better than he had anticipated, just then the gate flew open and the three of them rushed in as fast as they could knowing that they had a destination in mind to execute their plan.

XX

Tayuya and her teammates looked at their scroll realizing this little piece of paper could determine their fate and that they had to find its companion to pass this part of the exam, Haku examined the scroll and then said to her teammates, "It's an Earth scroll this means we got a fine heaven one right?"

"No you think, really!" Tayuya said in a sarcastic tone.

Inari could only rolled her eyes at her friends antics, right at that moment the gate flew open and the three of them went right in knowing that they had a lot of work ahead of them.

XX

The Third Hokage could just fill the headache coming on badly as the meeting went on about the return of one Naruto Uzumaki, the council was trying to come up with a plan to keep him in the village at all costs.

However let it be said that the civilians were never ones for thinking ahead and for the consequences that these kinds of decisions would bring as the Shinobi Counsel had eventually had enough and put their two cents in, "Are you out of your minds, he has diplomatic immunity from the Land of Water as one of their Shinobi and is currently competing in the Chunin exams and cannot be touched by anyone here."

One stupid Council Member then spoke his mind, "We cannot let the heir of the Fourth Hokage escape us again, he needs to be here in the village where we can protect."

One of the Shinobi let out a sneer at hearing this and then said any cold tone, "Oh yeah this village did a real good job protecting his mother from harm, and he will not believe a single word any of you say or us for that matter."

"Why would you say that?" the civilian asked.

A another Shinobi then spoke out, "If you are trying to get him to marry your daughter so you can have access to his funds and so forth I would forget about it right now if I were you."

A rather feral looking female Shinobi then spoke for all to hear, "Either way we must talk with him, I suggest that we request a meeting with him as soon as the forest of death part of the exam is done."

They all began to agree with her as the new then things needed to be handled with care in this kind of situation.

XX

after just 20 min. of being inside the Forest of Death the three pirates had become quite curious and cautious as they walked through the thick foliage, Naruto turned to his cousin and asked, "Karin how many teams are around us at this moment?"

She stretched out her senses and felt the surrounding area and smiled, "Quite a few cousin, they're not making any moves towards I don't think they know we're here."

He then gave a smile and began to sing out loud for all to hear, "Now we are ready to head for the Horn."

The two of them instantly knew what he was doing and began to sing the song Randy Dandy O! As well, "Way, ay, roll an' go!"

"Our boots an' our clothes boys are all in the pawn."

"Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!"

XX

Ino had been curious about the Black Fox ever since seeing him at the exam room and listened to Sakura's stories about what had happened on their mission to Wave Country quite intently and was hoping to see him and his teammates in action, as they walked through the area they all began to hear three people singing and went towards the noise.

"Heave a pawl, heave away."

Shikamaru and Choji were now very curious and a bit afraid as they followed Ino through the brush and eventually used a thick Bush as cover and watch.

"Way, ay, roll an' go!"

"The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored, Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!"

Choji was trying to figure out why they were singing so loudly and what kind of song this was, Shikamaru saw the looks of confusion upon their faces and said for them to hear, "It's called a sea shanty, it's a song used by sailors to help keep the crew's spirits up and to help them when they work. And they're bringing people in to take their scroll.

"Soon we'll be warping her out through the locks. Way, ay, roll an' go!"

Many more people were in hiding listening to the song and waiting for their chance to attack not knowing that they would be signing their death warrants as the next part of the song began, "Where the pretty young gals all come down in their flocks, Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!"

XX

"Heave a pawl, oh, heave away, Way, ay, roll an' go!"

Anko and her fellow Shinobi could only listen to the song as one of her subordinates ran up to her with a concerned look on his face, "We have a big problem!"

XX

The next part was sung by Naruto himself as he knew his teammates would pick up right afterwards, "Come breast the bars, bullies, an' heave her away,

"Soon we'll be rollin' her 'way down the Bay."

"Heave a pawl, oh, heave away, Way, ay, roll an' go!"

"The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored, Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!"

As soon as they were done singing a group of Rain Shinobi appeared in a tree overlooking them, Naruto gave it a wicked looking smile and walked forward and then said for all to hear, "Lookee here boys, it's some lost birds that never learned to fly."

The comets apprise them greatly that he would say such a thing but what got their attention even more was that he pulled his sword out of its scabbard right at that moment and seem to swing it in the air at them, at first they thought he was delusional or even insane until they felt the wind picking up around him and quickly moved realizing he had shot a strong wind Jutsu at them completely destroying the tree that they had just been standing on.

The look of shock upon their faces was not something they could hide at all, as they realized this was the same man who claimed to be the Black Fox, the other two members of his team also quickly removed their swords from their sides as well.

However before they could even make a move against Team Black they heard noises of things crashing and breaking behind them and turned back just in time to see large sections of the trees coming down upon them, they were able to get out of the way just seconds before the large branches hit the ground where they had just been standing.

The three Rain ninjas were in absolute shock at the level of destruction that one swing of the black sword could do, they then looked at the other two teammates and their swords and were also a bit surprised as they had never seen weapons like this before.

The other male member of the team who sported sharp shark like teeth just like the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and had a a strange shaped blade that looked like it had sections made of shark teeth that reflected the light off of them.

The young redheaded girl sported a almost straight blade that had strange sections built into the blade and within a second it had become a whip like blade making their fears go up even further.

The three Rain ninjas were now very concerned as Naruto walked forward and spoke to the leader of the group, "Tell me little Rain ninja, do you fear death?"

The young man could not even speak to them as he was very afraid, Naruto then gave a dark smile and spoke once more, "So you do fear death, alright then just hand over the scroll and the shall let you go after all there are plenty of days remaining in this exam for you to acquire the scrolls you need. So what will it be?"

One of the other Rain ninjas then spoke out, "Don't give him the scroll!"

Before any of the others could say a word the strange whip like sword wrapped around the young man who spoke out just a second ago, Karin held the blade tightly and then spoke in a deadly tone, "Remember boy we are S-rank level Shinobi and Pirates, and as you know S-rank usually means is the money really worth your life?"

Naruto then held out his hand for the scroll, "What will the decision be boy?"

The lead ninja then handed over the scroll to Naruto and began to back off as Karin then released the the other Rain shinobi who also began to run deep into the forest following his comrades, team Black then looked at the scroll and smiled as it was exactly what they need, "Now that was a bit easier than I thought it would be."

Suigetsu could only smile at their luck, "So what's the next move captain?"

"We head to the tower as soon as possible keep an eye out for any more danger." With this said the three of them began to walk deeper into the woods and eventually disappeared from sight.

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji were at a loss for words at this moment as they watched the three Pirate ninjas disappear into the woods, "You guys saw that right?"

They could only nod to her as Choji then spoke, "That was so unreal, how are the even competing in this exam?"

Shikamaru had a theory and spoke out, "From what information we heard before in the classroom they are all highly dangerous Shinobi but because of the Civil War in the Land of Water at the time they were unable to be promoted so while they may actually be at a Jonin's level they are actually still ranked as Genin."

"So instead of getting a field promotion they are here competing in the Exam?" Ino said in a questioning tone.

Shikamaru nodded his head as they all realize how dangerous this particular Exam was going to be.

XX

Team Red of the Hidden Mist village led by Tayuya continued to walk through the forest hearing from time to time the sounds of battle occurring in the distance, just then her communicator came to life, "Hey Sis how are you doing?"

She then spoke into the communicator as her teammates listen in as well, "We are doing well brother but haven't found another team yet."

"Keep your senses open as I suspect it won't be long until someone tries to come after you guys, we already have our scroll so were on our way to assist you." He said over the line.

She just rolled her eyes and nodded her head as she responded, "All right we will meet up with you soon keep your eyes open until we meet up."

"Got it Sis, be careful."

"We will be." As soon as she said this they began to walk through the area keeping their eyes and ears open as they went.

As soon as they entered the clearing they saw a group of Earth Ninjas standing there waiting for them with a very evil look upon their faces, the lead ninja then walked forward with a blade in his hand and a smug look upon his face now seeing that it was the somewhat less dangerous group of Mist Shinobi.

The three females could only let out a small laugh as they approached the group of young men who were too inexperienced for their own good, the lead Shinobi then spoke, "You know if you girls don't want to die just hand over your scroll to us."

All three of them turned to each other and started laughing out loud for all to hear, Tayuya could barely contain herself as she then said, "Are you guys like comedians or something because if you think that is a enough to make us give up this scroll you got a another thing coming... Like your death."

The three of them became enraged enough that they fell right into the three girls trap, Haku quickly materialized several of her ice needles and tossed them right into the neck of one of them with something attached to them that looked like a seal tag attached to the ends which then began to sizzle and finally exploded.

The other two were caught totally off guard by this as Isaribi then produced two swords made out of pure water that then cut through the middle section of her opponent, the final member of the Earth team was so shocked by their skills that he didn't even register at first the blade passing right through his heart by Tayuya.

He looked down at his wound and watched as she pulled the sword from his chest and then spoke in a surprised tone, "That's not funny, that's not funny one... bit."

They then watched as his body fell forward hard and then rolled over on his back revealing his shocked face, the three of them began to immediately check the bodies for their scroll and came up on a another Earth scroll.

Haku then asked, "What do we do now?"

"We take it with us it might prove useful in the future." Tayuya said to them as she then began to walk deeper into the forest.

The three of them walked through the forced for some time until they met up with team Black who walked up to them, Naruto then became curious and asked them, "Where you able to acquire any scrolls?"

Tayuya held up both of her Earth scroll and then said, "We got one but it's the same one we already had before, so out of curiosity what do we do now?"

Before Naruto could even say a word they heard sounds of battle off in the distance, he quickly realized this could open up an opportunity for his sister's team, "Well that sound could be opportunity knocking?"

"Yeah with a Cannon." She said with sarcasm in her voice and followed her brother and his team towards the sounds of battle.

XX

Sasuke could still not believe that this strange Grass ninja that they had encountered was in fact the renegade sannin Orochimaru, the snake sannin had proven to be more of a threat than they had anticipated as he had easily taken the team apart piece by piece and was toying with them the whole time.

His other two teammates were attempting to aid him in his fight against the sannin but had proven to be only a minor nuisance to the man, he however quickly took on a smile made several hand signs and shot out of his neck in some strange manner and quickly bit down upon the neck of the last loyal Uchiha sending a wave of pain throughout his body like never before.

As soon as the offending serpent like man left his upper body a strange seal appeared on the back of his neck, his teammate Sakura was already at his side attending to the wound however both of them as well as their third teammate looked up in shock seeing the heaven scroll they had been given at the beginning of the exam in the renegade sannin's hands only to watch it be ripped out of his hand by a strange bladed whip.

All of them looked over to see both team Black and Red standing on a nearby tree over looking each of them in a predatory way, Karin eventually caught the scroll without even trying to look it and gave a smile, "Found one, but what do we do about him!"

The snake sannin was seething with anger knowing exactly who they all were, while he had seen them earlier at the entrance of the Forest of Death and in the exam room he had secretly been hoping not to run into them at all knowing that he had to keep his power at a certain level to remain hidden from the villages ANBU.

Naruto and Tayuya turned to each other and shared a look that did not escape the snake sannin's notice as he then felt all the hairs on his body lift up as the two siblings turned back to look at him with wicked looking smiles upon their faces and sad at the same time, "Kill him!"

Right at that moment all of them pulled out several handguns and pointed them at the snake sannin's head and gave it a simple smile as they pulled the trigger's sending the projectiles at their intended target, if it had not been for Orochimaru's years of experience he would have been finished off right then and there.

The rogue sannin ran as fast as he could dodging projectiles every second only to realize that several of the shinobi pirates had disappeared from view only to barely dodge having his head cut from his body thinks to a swing from the Black Foxes Blade known as the Maelstrom, the blade missed his neck only by a few centimeters and sliced through the trunk of a tree like a hot knife through butter thanks to its wind affinity which was only one extra part of the unique Blades power.

The snake managed to jump to another branch just managing to catch a glimpse of the Fox leveling another pistol at his head, the snake quickly made a change in his destination only to be shocked by what appeared to be a large monster of some kind trying to crush him with its huge fist.

If that wasn't enough he then saw the young girl with strange wraps around her body who then quickly held up what could only be described as a Cannon Shotgun hybrid kind of weapon that she pulled the trigger on sending the large amount of shot of lead at its intended target.

But with three opponents it was much harder for him to dodge this time.

As the shot rammed into his body he felt most of his back ripped apart by the impact, to the surprise of many including Team Seven he seemed to almost produce a new body directly out of his mouth even down to the trials of drool and slime coming off him leaving behind a empty husk much like a snake sheds their skin.

Sakura as well as her teammates were now transfixed upon what was happening and even a little grossed out at what the snake sannin had just done.

She then watched as the redheaded girl wearing glasses seemed to shoot out her strange whip like blade at him only for the sannin to dodge her attack, she then literally flung herself to a higher branch thinks to her blade.

And then within a second she made a movement of her blade sending the whip like blade cutting another branch off sending it flying down at the recovering sannin who was just able to dodge in the nick of time.

Orochimaru knew if this battle was to continue he would be discovered by the ANBU and his plans would be ruined, he quickly managed to replace himself with a mud clone and made a run for it hoping that everything would work out in the long run.

The teams quickly dispatched the last clone and were absolutely surprised that he had gotten away so easily, they all then quickly regrouped and looked at the state of Team Seven.

Sasuke could barely maintain consciousness thanks to the tremendous amount of pain that he was experiencing at this time only to see the Black Fox walk up to him and say, "I know that look boy he put that particular seal on your neck, what I'm about to do boy will help you despite how it might not seem at first."

With that said he quickly punished the young Uchiha out cold with one punch, the pink haired girl became quite angry at this until she saw the muzzle of the gun in her face and heard him spoke, "I know what I'm doing girl if he had remained awake he might die in time, at least now he has a 50-50 chance of survival."

She was truly surprised by his comment but watched as he quickly took the Earth scroll from his sister and threw it at them, before she could even make any sound he simply added, "Be happy that we are even giving you a scroll girl, that Heaven scroll girl is our compensation for helping you out at all be thinking us, and one more piece of advice."

They all looked at him intently as he then said, "Make sure that that one eye sensei of yours gets that thing sealed up as soon as possible."

With that said they then disappeared into the woods leaving team seven behind with a different scroll then they had started with but a scroll nonetheless.

End of C5

I will be editing the chapters from time to time just to let you all know.

Again I would like to hear what all of you think about the chapter, I have been able to learn much more about AC4 and its new features such as the ability to find songs for your crew to sing.

The song I used was featured in a trailer and is also a download track on YouTube in the PlayStation area and is one of the songs to be featured in the game that your crew can say as they go about working on the ship.

I also intend to use the diving Bell feature of the game in the story in some way as well, I have also bought a new attentional story ideas but realize they will not fit this particular story but would be good for their own and have also decided to work on a new version of the story as well but one to be released at a later date after I hopefully finish this story which should give me more time to polish that story up as well as to continue to work on this one more and more as I am making them my primary stories for the moment but also intend to do work on the latest chapter to the fallen and would like to hear what you all think about in alternate versions of this story as well as any ideas on who the next two mariner lords will be and who is responsible for the death of Naruto's mother.

Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

C6, It Has Begun

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

I will be working on this chapter as well as the new one the for a bit and will be working on all of them it from time to time.

XX

By the fourth day of the Chunin Exam Team Seven had finally made it to the central tower of the Forest of Death, after informing their former sensei who had greeted them there upon their arrival.

He was then informed about what had occurred to them out in the forest and they were instantly brought before The Third Hokage who listened intently at what they had explained and what had happened to them.

The old village leader was not happy to hear that his renegade and fallen student Orochimaru had decided to return and had attacked several of his young shinobi out in the field, he was however even more surprised by what they had told him about the two Mist teams known as Red and Black.

The Third Hokage listened to the accounts of both young Ino and Sakura as they explained everything that they could remember about their encounters with both the snake sannin and Mist's team Block.

The two young girls accounts were absolutely startling on just how powerful Naruto and his fellow Shinobi Pirates really were, the Jonin at this time all listened to the report given by the young girls and could hardly believe their ears but had gone to see the battlefield for themselves and were in absolute shock at what was before them.

All of the assembled Jonin now sitting in the room were at a loss for words for both the capabilities of the Pirates and that of Orochimaru who won't know that all power had proven to be quite unnatural in all respects to everyone in the room, but it was his presence in the exam that unnerved them greatly as Asuma then spoke out loud for all to hear, "Your former student dad has made quite a powerful enemy if you ask me."

The other Jonin in the room could only nod their heads in agreement as Anko then said, "I would've really liked to have seen that battle, I mean my former sensei got his ass kicked by a group of badass Pirates, I love it."

Everyone in the room gave a small bit of laughter at her comments but were also quite surprised by young Sakura's account of what the snake sannin was now capable of in combat, concerns now began to race in all of their minds if it was even technically possible to kill him now.

However they surmise that it was possible but very hard if he was forced to flee in the first place.

An older Jonin then asked, "Lord Third with your former student now here what should we do now, should we cancel the exam?"

Anko shook her head in a negative manner and then spoke for all to hear, "No that would not be a good idea."

"Why?" The Third asked of her.

"He stated that if we cancel the exam he would destroy the village and kill everyone here in the village, I don't know what he's planning but the power he displayed even at a reduced level was more than enough to keep me guessing and on my toes. Whatever he's up to Lord Third it's not good." She said with all honesty in her voice as she observed everyone in the room trying to figure out the puzzle that was the snake sannin and his actions and motivations.

However another Jonin then inquired about about Naruto and the other Mist teams, "Well that's all good but what about the Black Fox?"

The Third Hokage then simply said, "Leave him and the Mist teams alone for the time being, I don't want to create an international incident by provoking him or anyone else."

Every one of the assembled Jonin nodded their heads and went back to their duties thinking about what could happen from this point on.

XX

Naruto and Tayuya were atop a pillar watching their fellow host intently wondering what would happen in a day or so when it comes time to fight in the preliminaries, thanks to their Eagle Vision they were able to see the seal upon their sacrificed brethren and felt a great deal of anger because they recognize the sloppy work of Orochimaru.

The two siblings had to restrain themselves from wanting to both go out and find the snake sannin and rip him a new one as well as doing seal on him as punishment but knew that they had to wait for the opportune moment to present itself when the mental stress would weaken the seal on Gaara greatly making it quite easy to break even in the heart of combat.

Right at this moment Karin appeared alongside her cousins and felt a bit of concern as well knowing how hard it would be to save the female send user, the three of them watched her enter her room without even noticing anyone at the time was observing her thanks to their skills as Assassins.

After she entered her room the three of them made their way down to the floor and walked about noticing the concerned looks upon many of the other competitors who were already going to compete in the exam, Tayuya then spoke, "One of us has to face her and no matter what, if we don't take out that seal she could continue to become unstable to everyone."

Karin nodded her head and then said, "It will have to be one of you two that is going to have to fight her, I'm good but not that good and as time goes on she will just become more and more dangerous to everyone around her."

Naruto now stopped in front of his room and turned to them and said, "We'll worry about it tomorrow that's when this part of the exam is over and no matter what we are going to have to fight, be prepared."

With this said he opened the door entering his room and looked back to see his sister and cousin walking to their rooms giving him a nod of understanding as they went, once inside however he was shocked to see none other than Tenten herself standing there looking at him with a bit of a concern upon her face.

She walked forward as soon as the door was closed and gave him a strong hug and then a deep passionate kiss upon the lips, "You've proven to be a very hard man to track down at times Naruto, why didn't you tell me you for the Black Fox?"

He gave her a sorrowful look, "You were safer not knowing at the time Ten, which also brings up another question?"

"And what would that be?"

"Why does the Uchiha think that he can get a set of Hidden Blades from your family?"

She wasn't too surprised by this statement, "Believe it or not we were not the first people he's gone to looking for a set, luckily my father did say that the only way he could even make a set of them was if he had the blueprints and I doubt that there were any of those nearby."

Naruto just gave her a smile and a bit of allowed as he then said, "More than you know, however from what I remember about you Tenten which has also made me come to really like you as well is that simply you want a set of your. Or am I wrong?"

She could not help but let out a small laugh, "Yes I would like a pair of my own Naruto, but I also have to ask you what the hell is going on?"

XX

Haku and Isaribi currently said in the cafeteria eating some food and listening in on the conversations of their competitors remembering the lessons of not only their syntheses but also their captains who were whole alleged members of the Assassin Brotherhood, at the moment the conversations were mostly about what was going to happen next and who they would have to fight.

One of their on hopes was that everyone was still underestimating that Team Red of the Hidden Mist would be the easier team to take down knowing that they could use this to their advantage, luckily the majority still thought of them as the weaker team but some were being overly cautious since they had made it to this part of the exam.

They then saw and heard the blonde and pink haired girl talking about some things that had taken place, "I'm telling you Ino those two Hidden Mist teams are something to be absolutely afraid of, they tore that Orochimaru guy apart like it was nothing."

"Oh come on forehead I saw them in action as well, the Rain ninjas never even stood a chance, and that's not all they let them live even got a heaven scroll out of it." Ino said to her longtime friend despite how some things had gotten in the way but it was good to be getting back together again.

"Wait a minute they had a opportunity to kill those rain ninjas that we encountered, that was one annoying battle to get a scroll from them." Sakura said to her friend remembering the amount of pain and frustration they went through.

"I definitely looks like those guys knew what they were doing if you were having serious problems with them, but wait a minute did you say the name Orochimaru?"

"Yeah he came after our team and tore us apart like it was nothing at all, while that was until the Pirates showed up and basically went all out on him. Why do you ask pig?"

Ino was in absolute shock at what she had just heard her longtime friend say, "Sakura, Orochimaru is on the same level as the Hokage. You guys went up against a Kage level opponent and lived to tell the tale."

"You mean he's that much of a danger?"

"He's got his own section in the Bingo Book for crying out loud Sakura, you see how many Jonin and ANBU are here. It's all because of him I'm sure of it." The two girls then began to look around the room noticing just how many higher ranked shinobi were in the room with them.

"All of this is because of him, I'm still trying to come to grips with what happened out there." Sakura said as she looked around the room observing all of the higher ranked shinobi moving about the room.

Ino then put her trinket down and looked her old friend in the eyes as she said, "You do realize though that all three of you got to see those pirates in action, do you know how many people here want to see what they are really capable of?"

Sakura was now curious about how much her old friend knew about these pirates, "You sure seem to know a lot about them Ino."

Ino let out a laugh and spoke, "All I know is what my old grandfather on my mothers side has told me because he's a sailor."

"Kakashi since he told us about this old man or as some were calling him an old salt they met back in Wave Country, he said that he told them stories about the Black Fox."

"Well old salt describes my grandfather to a T, the stories he's heard and what he saw the Fox himself do is something I at times found hard to believe. But after just seeing him and his teammates in action force starting to wonder just how much of it is real."

By this point many other Chunin home goals were listening in hoping to learn more about the unpredictable ones they might be facing as Ino began to relate what she had heard, "One of the stories he heard was that all of the Mariner or Pirate Lords have been gifted with these amazing abilities that make them very hard to kill, one of those said abilities is something about turning into these walking skeletons that are neither dead nor alive. But it is said if anyone else possesses this ability it would be a curse upon them."

"My grandfather was with a merchant convoy to the Crescent Moon Kingdom when they were attacked by several Water nation warships that proceeded to attack them without provocation, however they forgot all about the fog."

One of the genin from the Hidden Sound Village then asked, "What's so scary about fog?"

Ino turned to look at him and said, "On the high seas it's a deadly weather phenomenon makes it almost impossible to see what is right in front of you, or what might be hiding in which is exactly what happened to those Water Ships."

Every single one of the shinobi was now listening intently to her story, "And that's where they came from two of the most feared Mariner Lords and their ships, the Black Vixen and is kept in the Black's as well as her ship. The Rookin, ship of Lady Rouge herself known as the voodoo Queen of the Land of Lightning."

She paused for just a moment the poor are self another drink, "before the water ships could even do any serious damage to my grandfather's ship they came in like a swarm of locusts firing cannons like it was nothing but there are still too many shapes that is what my grandfather saw him do it, he stretched out his hand blood dripping from her strange the noise and saw something move through the water within seconds one of the smaller ships of the enemy was pulled under the water breaking in two at the center, the other two surviving water nation ships try to make a run for it I thought there swore he concurs and screening out the word Kraken."

Everyone was surprised by this and some had heard the same story, "Just then the last ship was pulled down by the side, man screaming out for mercy. But none was given to them for what they had already done it was the locker for them all."

Everyone in the room was now very concerned about these pirates, one of them then pointed to wear two of the Mist ninjas had been sitting only see the seats now empty surprising everyone in the room.

XX

the Phoenix Nest officers watched the Water and Sound vessels intently as they wanted to avoid any kind of trouble, however they weren't looking at the sea itself as a small group of AQUA special forces moved under the water towards their targets which were the Sound vessels.

Leading the group was none other than Lady Rouge and a one eyed Mist shinobi named Ao who moved beneath the waves as they continued upon their destination, that very destination was the bottom of the ships and thinks to the implanted Byakugan of Ao's that was going to allow them to plant their bombs directly under the powder magazines of the Sound vessels.

Everyone was doing everything they could to not only conceal the chakra and sound from beneath the water so no one would know they were there as well as planting bombs in such a way that if they were detonated it would look like an accident.

After just a few minutes they made their way back to their own vessels thankfully without being detected by their enemies, once back aboard the Great White Mei and the Water Daimyo were calmly waiting for them as they took off their breathing gear, "I take everything went as planned?"

Lady Rouge could only nod her head, "Ao myself and the team were able to successfully plant the charges directly under their power magazines, if it was not for Ao's . I would never have been able to succeed if they tried to attack we will have in advantage to use against them in the future."

The Water Daimyo and Mei nodded their heads as the team went to bed to prepare for the next day, Mei turned to her nations leader and said in a calm manner, "that should take care of a few things I'll see you in the morning, remember the next part of the exam begins soon. Be prepared."

XX

By the afternoon of the next day word had reached the proctors that all of the competitors who would make it to the tower were already there and that the next part of the exam would begin, all of the chunin hopefuls arrived in the center practice area with several large statues and what looked like a giant scoreboard.

The two Mist Teams were ready for this part of the exam as they listened to the proctors and the Hokage who explained that this part of the Exam would be a one-on-one battle royale type of fight to determine who would move on in the Exam.

From what they had learned many of the same rules from the Forest of Death still applied here in this part of the Exam, after all of this was said and done he then noticed that the first two competitors would be Team Sevens Sasuke Uchiha him and another Leaf Shinobi who he could not remember the name to save his life entered the fighting arena below.

The battle proved to be quite interesting because the young Uchiha could not access his chakra as well as he liked which was proving to be quite difficult to control his attacks and keep the curse seal in check, but after a little bit of time Sasuke finally managed to rein in the seal and defeat his opponent but was definitely showing signs of suffering the effects of using his chakra and trying to suppress the seal.

As soon as he was declared the winner his sensei took him into a back room to take care of the snakes problem, Naruto and Kisame at this time then noticed the Sound sensei following the Cyclops into one of the towers back rooms which was highly suspicious and also was unnoticed by the Leaf forces present in the room.

The Pirate and the swordsman quickly nodded to each other and followed directly behind their suspicious target, the scene the two came upon was intense to say the least as the famous Copycat Ninja was preparing to shove his lightning fast attack into the rogue Sannin's chest as they entered the room.

But before easier of the older man in the room could make a move they heard the sound of clapping and observed forms of Naruto and Kisame walking out of the shadows of archway, "I thought you already had your market on that young boy snake, or are you just trying to get some extra credit for good measure for whatever your planning?"

Orochimaru would be lying if he said that he was hoping not to run into any of them not only the notorious pirate Lord but also any other member of that organization either past or present, a level of fear crept into them knowing that he had two of these individuals standing not then 5 feet from him just itching to draw their weapons and have a go at him.

Kakashi was now very concerned about what had happened and could only pray that things would work out for him and his incapacitated young student, but at the same time he also felt a desire to capture his sensei's young lost son and bring him back to his home here in the Leaf.

The Snake Sannin could only smile on the inside knowing that everything he had planned with this young boy was going according to plan, however he still had to contend with the two dangerous groups of ninjas on either side of him knowing that either one of them would do everything in their power to make short work of him however he was surprised to see that the two newcomers moved aside.

"Why are you opening a path for me?"

"Because we're here to compete in the exam and while killing you would be very pleasurable it would also interfere with our own ambitions so we will make you a deal you leave us alone we leave you alone until this is all over but if you attack us at any time snake, we will kill you!" Naruto said to him with a sense of seriousness in his voice.

Orochimaru looks back and noticed that Kakashi wanted to pursue him but was in no position to do so and realized he could make his escape but at the same time was taking the pirate ninjas threat very seriously as he had already crossed the young man more than once and do not want to be on the receiving end of another kill fast, "I'll leave and I know you won't come after me pirate, as for you Hatake I just came to see if my little project was progressing as I expected and as things are going I'm more then please."

Kakashi was surprised by what had just happened but wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth as it were, he then turned to the two of them and asked, "Why do you two let him go?"

Kisame turned to the one eyed Leaf ninja and said, "Do you really think any of us would've gotten out of this without some form of damage considering that he has to compete in the exam, besides you have to tend to your student."

He simply acknowledged what they said and watched as the two of them exited the room realizing that there was going to be much more going on then who was aware of.

XX

the two of them returned just in time to see the young Nara defeat his female opponent from the Hidden Sound village, a good number of points have already taken place luckily none of the Mist competitors had completed yet.

Naruto then looked up at the scoreboard as it displayed not only his name but also that of one Kiba Inuzuka, the young man since he turned him and said, "Whatever you do Kiba do not underestimate this young man."

"I got this one in the bag sensei don't worry about me." He noticed however the not very reassuring look on her face as he jumped to the floor below.

We then watched the Black Fox did a back flip off the railing and landed on the arena floor like it was nothing, the two of them and one Nin-dog now stood near inches from each other as the Proctor then spoke, "Let the match Begin!"

As soon as this was said the Proctor jumped back and watch as the young dog user jumped forward going in hoping not to give his opponent a chance to counterattack unfortunately he was unprepared for the Fox and to simply grab wrist and literally throw him in wall and quickly take the small puppy in the head knocking the little white dog out cold in the process.

Kiba despite being in some serious pain managed to stand up only to be shocked at seeing his partner unconscious on the ground from one hit by his opponent, unfortunately his hot headed nature prevented him from thinking things out clearly as he once again rushed his opponent.

Naruto had grown tired of this match already and you and he just needed to move on and quickly began to beat some sense into his young opponent who could not put up a decent defense to stop the total beating he was receiving.

Up in the stands however his cousin and sister knew that in all honesty the boy and dog were getting off easily, they had seen Naruto really go all out which had left people on the level of the Hokage pleading for their lives in all honesty.

The young boy is now laid on the ground still conscious but unable to move as Naruto then turned to the Proctor, "Well?"

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto then looked down at the young man and said to him, "Not bad kid but you need to learn control, if you don't it will kill you."

The Fox then smiled at Hinata as she went to tend to her teammate but also caught the look of recognition since he had helped her all those years ago before he had left the village, he observed her tending to her teammate and then noticed both of them looking up at the scoreboard and was also surprised by the two names and new about the clans bad history thanks to that bird seal.

Karin knew a little about this clan thinks to her cousin but could also feel the tension in the air, "How bad is this cousin?"

He kept his eyes on the arena below and then sent to her, "Very bad, when I was still here she had been kidnapped by a foreign shinobi from the Land of Lightning and the Hidden Cloud Village."

"What happened?"

"Her father intercepted him before he could make it out of the village and killed him in the process, it was revealed mania that the kidnapper was in fact a ambassador and that this village and the Hyuge Council decided that to prevent a war they would sacrifice that young man's father instead of hers to prevent war from breaking out." Naruto said to her as the watched fight take place.

Neji was doing all in his power to break his cousin down but was surprised to hear the one in black screen out, "Don't take his shit Hinata, show him there's more to life than hate."

Hinata nodded her head to him and was secretly happy to see him once more but wanted to keep that fact to herself as she prepared to fight her cousin and hopefully bring him back to the light, everyone watched the fight between them and realized that this was a trunk show of the gentle fist style.

As much as Naruto wanted her to win this fight he could all ready tell them her cousin had already shot off her chakra points but hadn't emerged unscathed either, but unfortunately was enough for him to claim victory in a rather brutal way, "You cannot fight me anymore, fate has determined that you loose this match today."

She looked up into his eyes and said in a defiant way, "No cousin it is you who is defeated this day, and I pity you for it."

She was unable to prepare herself for her cousins sudden brutal attack aimed right at her heart, virtually everyone tried to stop this from but it was in the hand of the Black Fox himself that now held the offending hand in its place mere inches from her heart.

Unfortunately Naruto knew a bit about these kinds of attacks and knew that she me immediate medical help but luckily the damage would have been far worse if not for his quick action, he then turned to the young branch member and spoke in a deadly tone that left no era of his intentions towards this young man, "Tell me young Neji Hyuge, is her desire to reunite your family really that bad. Do you want this revenge upon someone who is instant from it enough to risk your very soul, tell me do you fear death... Boy!"

Everyone in the room was now very scared as Naruto squeezed the young man's hand tighter to emphasize his point and then threw him across the room like it was nothing to him and all, he then quickly picked up the young girl and brought her over to a medic that had just entered the arena, "If she dies, you die!"

The medics quickly began to work on her and nodded their heads, Naruto then looked up to the Hokage and spoke out for all to hear, "Make sure I get him old man."

Within a streak of black he was already back up in the competitors area as if nothing had happened, the lights for the most part had proven to be impressive to say the lease but nowhere near the level of combat his team was used to.

By the time most of the other fights had already been done only a few were left, several Hidden Rock Ninjas that decided to take on the rest of the Mist teams.

Tayuya was able to engage a rather unique Earth user who wasted no time in engaging her, by the time the two of them were done she was declared the winner but the arena itself had to be repaired took up to several minutes to complete.

While this was happening Naruto and his cousin would keep a close eye on Gaara so then they could decide when to act, was clear that at this moment in time that they would be unable to do anything for her at this moment.

The next match was between another Earth ninja and Suigetsu, however the Earth ninja decided to forfeit before facing someone like Suigetsu into combat knowing his bloody reputation both on the battlefield and the open sea.

The next match was between Haku and Isaribi who were not very happy about having to fight each other, despite this the two of them quickly proved to be more than a match for most people.

Unfortunately the match ended in a double knockout with the arena once again being severely damaged thanks to their flight, Karin on the other hand became rather unhappy that none other competitors wanted to even consider taking her on.

Karin was rather rather angry that she did not get a chance to fight in this part of the exam but was happy that she had at least moved on, but at the same time she was hoping that she would be at least able to fight in the finals.

After this was done they all lined up in the arena floor awaiting to hear the final instructions of the exam, the Proctor then spoke, "The final part of the exam will take place one month from today so you have plenty of time to prepare for the final as they will be many dignitaries and important people here watching your performance."

Everyone began to talk amongst themselves as the Proctor then continued, "Now in this ball is a number that each of you will then in turn will take a number that will determine who and when you fight, now please take a number."

Each and every one of them took a number and held it up for all to see as soon as Naruto saw that his and Neji's number were partners he gave a dark smile at the hearing man basically saying have your affairs in order.

End of C6

I want to hear what you all think about this chapter please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

C7, Of New Problems

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

just to answer a question that someone brought up about the story, yes Naruto is a pirate technically or what is known as a privateer which is a legal pirate. That means unfortunately that yes he will have to obey some laws and also remembered that he is technically the whirlpool daimyo. But will he find a loophole is a question some must ask, as for the Neji issue you'll just have to read the story.

XX

Suigetsu was not a happy camper at this very moment in time as he was being forced to carry the unconscious form of Isaribi as Zabuza carried Haku in his arms and out of the tunnel connecting the tower to the Force of Death's exterior.

The former apprentice of the Seven Swordsmen would have said something but saw the look on the three Uzumaki's faces and decided not integrity them one bit as he remembered just how dangerous they could be, all three of them were silent but in deep contemplation about what they want to do in the finals.

But before they could even step more than a couple of feet out of the tunnel they were interrupted by what looked like several ANBU black ops waiting for them, their reflexes from being battle hardened went into affect almost instantly reaching to their sides and moving into a protective circle of their comrades.

The ANBU sensing what was happening all backed up to give them room and then spoke, "We are not here for a fight only to deliver a message."

Instead of relaxing all of them began tightening their grip's as Naruto then spoke in a dark tone that left no room for misunderstanding's, "And what would that message be?"

"The Hokage and the Councils of Konoha request your presence for an emergency meeting." The lead ANBU said hoping that they would cooperate.

"Well tell the Counsel and the Hokage that we are disinclined to acquiesce to your request." Even with the masks on one could still make out the confused looks upon their faces.

"It means "no" gentlemen, now if you'll excuse us." the ANBU were shocked by his statement as they then try to walk forward.

The lead ANBU however had become both quite angry and agitated and then stood in their way, "I'm afraid this is nonnegotiable, you will be coming with us whether you like it or not."

But before the situation could get anymore out of hand they were shocked to see several Mist Shinobi now standing at the ready including none other than Mei herself standing there waiting for them to make a dumb move and spoke, "I'm afraid you can't do anything to them Sir, they do have diplomatic immunity Mr. ANBU, however Naruto I believe it might be beneficial to pay them a little visit."

The ANBU could see the gears working in the Black Fox's head and then turned to them and said, "Very well we will come however if you think that we will not fight back, you'll be dead wrong. Mei walk with me... NOW!"

Everyone could see the redhead woman flinch knowing that he was not in a good mood as the other two younger redheads walked up alongside him, "I don't know what the hell you are planning Kage, but if there is some joke I will send you to the Locker MYSELF!"

Despite what many people might think about Meiand how she liked to intimidate people the Five Pirate Lords were however the only ones that could not only intimidate her but scare her at the same time and get away with it, right now having one of them very angry at her and in front of her who also just so happen to have a nine story tall Fox with an attitude problem sealed in his gut was not someone you wanted to be on the wrong side of.

Even the Hidden Leaf civilians who at one point would have tormented him were now giving him a wide berth as they could, they could sense the hatred radiating off of one who was in absolute fool managed to push one of the ANBU out of the way trying to get to Naruto only to receive a backhanded slap that sent him flying into a nearby wall hard enough to crack it making everyone even more afraid of him.

One of the ANBU who was excoriating the four Mist Ninjas or Pirates depending upon how you chose to look at it was in absolutely shocked as one of his colleagues had to go arrest a man for attacking someone with diplomatic immunity, "Did you just see that?"

"Yeah I did, he's a far stronger than we thought."

Needless to say as they entered the Fire Shadow Tower everyone was talking about his return, as they entered the Council meeting room several of the ANBU tried to push Mei and the girls out only for Naruto to quickly pull his hand guns out pointing them at their faces, "If you all think I'm just going to step one foot into this Lions den alone you got another thing coming, since I don't trust any of you all... at all."

The Third Hokage could cut the tension in the room with a broadsword at this moment and decided to try to disarm the matter as best he could, "Enough all of you, now Naruto I would appreciate it if you did not threaten or kill any of my soldiers but to be honest I can understand your reasoning and I would also like to know who was trying to stop the Mizekage from assisting him in this matter considering that he is at this moment representing her village in the exam."

Naruto reengage the safeties on his guns and put them away but still kept his hands on them at all times letting everyone know just how serious he was about this and what was going on, "Now Lord Hokage what is it that you want of me?"

One of the big fat civilians seem to be quite insulted by his demeanor, "You will show the proper respect to us boy?"

Much to this man's surprise Naruto and the two younger redheads began to laugh at him and then quickly pulled out their guns pointing at his face to get their point across as the older redhead then spoke, "You do not deserve our respect you fat fool, and if you even look at me and my cousin like that again I will personally strap your feet to a cannon and drop you in the ocean. Am I clear!"

The fat man could only nod his head as they lowered their weapons once more but did not put them away this time, one of the Shinobi council members then spoke, "Please forgive some of the Civilian Council members Lord Uzumaki as they know not who they antagonize, this counsel including them unfortunately have requested to talk you to try to convince you to return to your homeland here in the Land of Fire."

Naruto could not believe what he was hearing, "And what makes me think that anything will be any different this time around, as anyone even bothered to look into my mothers murder?"

When no one responded to his question he immediately knew the answer and spoke, "I thought not, only certain members of the Uchiha clan would even bothered to help us out from time to time and with them all dead now I can only imagine the state of affairs in this village."

The older redhead then spoke, "I agree with my brother on this matter."

One of the Civilian Council members then paled in color realizing just who this young woman really was as a another Council Member then spoke, "What do you mean by brother Ms.?"

She turned to him and said, "My name is Tayuya Uzumaki I am the daughter of the Fourth Hokage, and this is my brother as you all know since you made his life a living hell as well as my mothers."

Everyone in the room was now very concerned by this point as this young woman was in fact the long-lost daughter of their great leader, any action to try to convince them to return would now be very difficult to say the least if not impossible.

Even the Third Hokage realized that there chances of trying to convince these young people to come back to the Hidden Leaf was now all but gone like ashes falling from a fire, to convince these young people to return would be a miracle in and of its self.

Naruto looked at all of their faces and then spoke for all to hear as he asked his question, "Is there anything else you wish of us?"

Everyone in the room that watched as they exited the room with a sense of defiance in their walk, the ANBU who had been guarding the door parted like the Red Sea for Moses not wishing to antagonize these young Pirates who could take down anything in their path and live to tell the tale.

One of the Council Members and spoke to the Hokage, "What do we do now my Lord?"

He felt his age catching up with him even more, "I honestly don't know anymore, I just hope we can fix this before it's too late."

XX

The three Pirates and Water Shadow walked down the street of the Hidden Leaf Village with a clear destination upon about them, Mei felt as if she had made all three of them rather unhappy and had forced them to reveal just how big their clan still was.

The four of them however stopped dead in their tracks and overheard several high-ranking officers connected to the Civilian Council members discussing something about them, "So there's three of them still alive, is that what you're telling me?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you, but there's only one male Uzumaki left and he just happens to be the son of the Fourth Hokage as well."

"Well if that's the case then what is the Council going to do?" The other man asked as he took a drink.

"Glad you asked old friend, as it turns out they're going to push the Clan Restoration Act or CRA on him." Everyone at the table practically spit out some of their drinks or nearly choked as they looked him in the eyes.

"Are you sure it can even be done?"

"Do you even know just how powerful the Uzumaki clan is, they are royalty my friend." He said with a bit of excitement upon his face.

"Royalty, are you serious?" The other man asked.

The other man gave a wicked looking smile and said, "Yes my friend royalty, while that young man may not look like it he is the owner of an entire country."

"That young man is one lucky son of a bitch, he is going to live every man's wildest dream."

"I know what you mean man, but at same time has to be very cautious of who is going to end up in this little family of his."

The other man nodded his head and said, "I see what you mean, last thing I would want is a Uchiha fan girl on my butt."

All three of the redheads standing near Naruto could just since the anger and hostility coming off him and even audible growling coming from him, he then turned and began to walk away like a man possessed.

Before either of his relatives could even say a word Mei beat them to the punch, "Not a word, okay."

XX

the Third Hokage had just been informed about the revelation of the CRA that had been passed for one Naruto Uzumaki, the headache he felt coming on was like nothing he had endured before as he realized all of the problems this was going to create later on and let out a simple comment that said everything, "I'm too old for this shit."

Everyone in the room at this time could only agree with him as the Civilian Council member who pushed for this sat in a chair looking at everyone with a bit of concern upon his face, "I did not know this was going to create a problem sir, if anything I thought this might help them."

Anko just looked at the civilian like he had lost his damn mind, "How is this supposed to be helping them, if anything you just made matters a 100 times worse!"

The civilian in question then spoke for all to hear, "His clan is extremely powerful but also on the edge of extinction it is estimated that there are no more than 10 members left in the entire world at this time, and only a few of them are even male."

"But why would you push for the CRA anyways?" Asuma asked the man.

"Because it offers them some protection against men and women who wish to take things from them, say like if that clan dies out... Both of them."

The third Hokage had become quite curious of this comment, "What do you mean both of them?"

"I mean the fact that Tayuya is the heir to the Namikaze clan since she is the firstborn but Naruto is the first male that was born so he was made the Uzumaki clan heir which gives him complete control over all the finances and special pieces of property that are controlled by that clan, in fact when he disappeared after his mother's murder the Neo East India Trading Company attempted to seize all of their property but due to certain laws they were unable to succeed this act will protect them even further."

"You do realize this is going to be seen as a temp to see some part of their fortune?" Asked one of the ninjas in the room.

"Not in my case, I only have two sons and they have just married." The civilian said with a smile on his face.

The Third Hokage then pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "inform every one of our forces to give him and his family a wide berth for the time being."

Everyone in the room nodded and went about their duties each wondering what the future now held for their village.

XX

The trip back to the Water Fleet had been rather quiet as the small group tried to give Naruto some time to calm down after what he had just learned, as soon as he boarded the Black Vixen everyone on board instantly knew that something had happened to set his ill temper off like this.

Most of the crew did their best to ignore him knowing that he still needs to calm down and would tell them what the current issue was in due time, just then the sound of a small boat pulling up alongside the Vixen was heard by everyone as a young female voice shouted out, "Naruto I know you're up there can I talk to you?"

He let out a small growl and walked over to the edge and motioned for the young girl with what looked like bonds on the side of her head to come aboard, "Permission granted Tenten."

As soon as the young girl was on the ship who appeared to be no more than a year and a half younger than their captain was motioned to follow him into his personal cabin, Karin was happy to see her cousin still have at least one friend in this accursed village that had caused their family so much pain in the past.

As soon as the cabin door closed Tenten turned to her old friend and love interest and asked, "I take it by the growling you've heard?"

He pulled off his battle jacket and and equipment as well as the Maelstrom sword and looked her in the eye, "Believe me I had no intention of this ever happening, I'd like to know who the hell did this so if you give him a piece of my mind."

She shook her head and put her hand on his guiding him to the couch in the room as they both set and then spoke, "My dad knows the man who pushed for the CRA on you, apparently this man did it knowing that there are certain international protections that come with it including certain things that protect your father and mother's companies from the East India Company."

At hearing about the Neo East India trading Company being mentioned he let out a another growl, "They always try to take what is not theirs, I can respect the man for that but I still do not want this on me."

"I hate to say it but there's nothing you can do about it Naruto, I do have to admit one thing though."

"And that would be?" He asked her.

"It does give me a small chance that I could be with you one day, but I want to get to know you better and really follow up with you but I don't want to give up one of my friends either." she said with a bit of emotion in her voice that was something that she rarely ever show to anyone.

While he was still rather angry at what had occurred he had to admit that the two of them had indeed begun to feel things for each other but also knew that his battles were formed from over, he then walked over to her and took her in his arms as the two of them stood there silently letting the world pass them by for the moment.

XX

Thanks to Tenten who had brought the requirements of the CRA with so they could at least see what was going on as it not only affected Naruto but also Tayuya and Karin, the two redheaded girls don't their own anger increasing as they read that one of the requirements forced them both to produce at least one child by the time they were 22 years of age.

However this was nothing compared to the looked upon Naruto's face as he read that she was expected to have at least three or five wife's and at least a child among each of them and unless of course it was three wives who then had to have two children instead of one, the only good thing was he had until the age of 24 to determine how many wives and who would be in the special harem as it was known.

"This is insane cousin." Karin said out loud if she read that if they could not find a suitable male the Council could order them to be artificially inseminated to ensure conception on their part as well.

Tayuya could hardly believe this had happened and how bad it was going to get as she looked up at Tenten and asked, "Don't the three of us have any say in this at all Ten?"

The assembled ships crew in the main dining hall of the Vixen all began to agree with Tayuya as well as Tenten then explained what she had learned, "I'm afraid it's a little more complicated than that, from what I was told because of your clan's unique status and remaining political power as well as who you are related to here in Fire Country then you three are considered too important for your clan to become extinct."

"I sense a but coming on?" Naruto asked of her.

"It's a big one, if you can produce enough children with only marrying one person or a set of special partners you can get out of the CRA, but you'll be able to keep all of its political protection

One of the older crew members who was known to everyone as Old Salt and even had a parrot on his shoulder then spoke in his gruff old voice that held a great deal of wisdom since he was also from the Land of Whirlpools as well, "To be honest with you three your clan does need to come back in the world, and I just don't mean because the three of you are Assassins or anything. But because your clan helped a great many people in this world out of the darkness, I think it's time you do so again and we will be here to help you do it."

Everyone cheered at this as Naruto then asked, "Well that's all good but what am I going to do about finding these young women who will accept this at all?"

To everyone's surprise Tenten then put her hand on his shoulder and then spoke calmly, "You got one right herewho wants to marry you and that's a place to start, we can move on from there."

The crew all smiled and nodded at his first choice as the knew her well, this did not go unnoticed by their captain, "You guys aren't going to start playing matchmaker are you?"

"Maybe, but we will all definitely tell you if we don't trust any of your choices." Old Salt said.

Karin then had to ask, "so what you're saying is, if he can produce enough children we can get out of this as well?"

Tenten nodded her head and then said, "Yeah that's the deal, right now there are only three known members of your clan. That number has to go up to around 12 so you all can get out of this."

Naruto just smiled at his crew and then said, "Works for me, so what do we do now?"

XX

Neji Hyuga had been avoided by everyone who knew him at home like the plague and it was all because of what he had done to young Hinata, but every time that he thought that he would win he was assaulted by images of the Black Fox not only laughing at him but also standing over him laughing at his misfortune.

What the young Hyuga prodigy did not know was that at this time was he was being watched by the snake sannin Orochimaru who just smiled at his chance to get even with the Black Fox, as the snake sannin walked out of the nearby forest of the training field was not expecting the young prodigy to turn on him in a combat ready formation.

Orochimaru held up his hands up to show that he was not here for battle but to talk, "I have been watching you and I must admit I am rather impressed with what I have seen so far Neji Hyuga."

Neji did not lessen his stance at all but simply inquired, "What interests you so much about me?"

"That's simple I saw your desire for revenge, I know all about your clan's foolish history because of using that caged bird seal upon your forehead and it's falling that has torn your family apart." The snake said to him getting his attention.

Neji would be lying if he said that he was not interested in what the traitor was saying to him, "And what would you offer me in return and what do you want from me in return?"

The snake sannin gave him a sadistic smile, "That's very simple really my young Hyuga I wish for you to become more powerful of course, as for what I get out of this is the annihilation of the Black Fox... Now tell me are you interested?"

Neji now sported a sadistic smile of his own, "When do I start."

"Right now, but first allow me to give you a little gift to help you on your way." As soon as Orochimaru said this his neck then seemed to shoot out at Neji's neck with lightning speed.

XX

The Third Hokage looked between father and daughter in his office as they both heard her say, "Are you sure of this Tenten, I mean this is a very big decision after all?"

"I'm sure sir, I've been in love with him for a while now."

The Third had to admit at least that it did give him and the village a way to at least remain in contact with Naruto for now on, but still the idea of losing one of his most viable young shinobi who had indeed specialized in all kinds of weapons was not something he was looking forward to.

But on the other hand he was happy for the both of them and then returned to the Water Daimyo and asked of her, "How will things be set up for this wedding my Lady as I'm sure you will have some concerns of your own."

The Water Daimyo nodded her head and turned to Tenten's father, "Sir besides the two of them making this decision I would also like your blessing in this matter as it is only fitting that you have some say in this matter, and also because of his political satirist we have decided to hold the ceremony on the small island of KeyDay which is not that far from the Phoenix Nest Naval base is also not that far from our new Embassy which is currently under construction at this time."

Her father nodded and then spoke, "I have no problem with the young man at all and in fact approve of it this greatly, I am however only concerned that I will not be able to pay for this extravagant wedding."

The Lady Daimyo could only smile and let out a small laugh, "Not to worry sir, the Land of Water Government and by that I mean myself will be footing the bill for this one."

The Third Hokage also breathed a sigh of relief at hearing this since he first and how expensive weddings could be especially one like this that had massive repercussions on a global scale, the Water Daimyo could see what he was going to ask her next and beat him to the punch, "Do not worry Lord Third as we are handling the invitations as we speak."

He was content at hearing this but still needed to know when the event would be occurring, "When will the wedding be taking place?"

"One week before the finals Lord Third, and don't worry we have definitely invited you and your family and all send a envoy to pick you up when it's time for the ceremony." He nodded his head at what she said and realized that this would become one of the biggest events to take place in the Land of Fire for some time to come.

XX One Week Later...

Tenten and her father had agreed to stay on board the Black Vixen as Naruto trained her in using the equipment of the Brotherhood such as using the Hidden Blade and its companion the Hook Blade, but at the same time she also had to learn to be able to sail a ship and even command it in battle if need be.

Much to Tenten's dismay her father was already a well accomplished sailor and was in fact training her on things and testing the crew as well, when not practicing the ways of the Brotherhood or learning the ins and outs of sailing the girls were busy planning the wedding knowing that they only had two weeks until the ceremony and then only one week until the date of the finals.

Mei had to admit that Tenten was definitely her idea of a true Kunoichi unlike those pathetic young girls who dared to call themselves ninja in the first place and won't really anything other than fan girls, Mei could still tell however that Tenten was in fact a girl at heart despised her tough and dangerous exterior.

Tenten was currently modeling a beautiful wedding dress for her big day and looked at all of the assembled ladies to gauge their opinion, everyone nodded their heads at her signaling that this was the dress's for her even getting a thumbs up from her father who looked like he'd rather be somewhere else at that moment in time.

A gentleman and a woman wearing a professional looking set of suits and then asked her, "Are you saying yes to the dress?"

Tenten was now smiling like a mad woman as she then said, "Yes, this is my dress."

All of the women were cheering and screaming as one of the employees was making the finishing touches to the dress, Tenten could only imagine what was going to happen once the wedding day came, "It's like a dream come true, I just can't wait for my big day even though it's a two week wait."

Her father however just rolled his eyes and then said, "Well you'd better wait little girl, until you are married to him little girl you will not be doing anything in the extracurricular if you get my drift."

"Fine dad, but you do realize that you probably will be a grandfather by this time next year." She said as his face went pale in color.

"Please do not remind me, okay."

Mei laughed at their intakes and decided to ask a question to the Bride, "Okay I have to ask this Ten, what made you want to become a Kunoichi in the first place?"

"Well it was hearing the stories about Naruto's mother and the tales of Lady Tsunade of the Sannin that first inspired me to become a ninja, and then at the same time I've seen women that give a bad name to Kunoichi like those fan girls for starters."

Every one of the professional female ninjas in the room could only nod their heads in agreement as they learn about finding some more dresses for the ceremony.

XX

Naruto walked alongside both the Third Hokage and Jiraiya as the three men talked about not only the ceremony but what was really going on, the third then said in a somber tone, "So that is what he is planning."

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news old man, but you do deserve to know what he has in store for you."

Jiraiya was surprised by what he had just learned and realized that the finals would be extremely dangerous, "Well this shit sure complicates things, no matter what we only have three weeks before the exam final and what is he is planning?"

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and turned to them, "We at least know how he is going to launch this attack but what do we do in the event that he succeeds in his primary goal of eliminating you old man?"

The Third then turned to them and looked them both in the eyes and then said, "I already have a plan, and whether I live or die is to be executed after the exam and I want you two to handle it personally."

Jiraiya was concerned about his sensei was saying, "And that would be?"

"You are to retrieve my successor the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade!"

XX

Another week had passed without incident as the Toad hermit or Sage depending upon who you asked worked like a madman with this many contacts trying to find his other teammate Tsunade but was so far shit out of luck, the stress was beginning to take its toll on him as well but he continued to push on knowing that this was for the best not only of the village but for everyone involved.

The Third entered the room that his perverted student was using at this moment to compile all the available data on Tsunade's whereabouts and felt a tiny bit of pity for his more interesting student, "You look like you have been up for quite some time Jiraiya."

Jiraiya looked up at his old sensei with bloodshot eyes and simply muttered, "I never thought she would be this hard to track down Sensei, I've only got bits and pieces right now but I have a feeling that after the exam I might just be able to get a couple more leads on her."

"We can only hope... Speaking of hope for us where is Naruto?"

"He went to the hospital to see that young girl that he promised to avenge, I hate to admit it sensei but that girls cousin has become quite a problem as of late." The old pervert said.

The Third walked over to a chair and sat down and letting the years catch up with him as he let out a sigh, "You mean young Neji, his well of fire is being tested like never before Jiraiya... I fear for him now greatly as he has let his own darkness and despair cloud his judgment so much that he cannot see his clan's only hope for redemption and stability that is resting in that young girl, that kind of darkness and despair will undoubtedly attract Orochimaru to him."

"I know what you mean old man, he's got no fear or humility for that matter in any part of his body or that old Hyuga stick is so far up his ass that we will never get out."

"Your old teammate would choose him for one reason, to fight Naruto."

Jiraiya could only chuckle at hearing this, "Maybe I was wrong about that stick up his ass being unmovable, if my old teammate thinks that giving that kid one hell of an overhaul is going to be enough to beat the Black Fox is almost laughable if anything that kid is going to get his ass handed to him."

"I pray you are right."

XX

The Hospital of Konoha was proving to be more of a headache to Naruto then he had first anticipated, he and his sister as well as his cousin had just finished seeing Hinata as Tenten had wanted to see the young girl.

Thankfully the doctors said that she would make a full recovery with no problems thanks to the quick treatment she had received at the central tower, Naruto was indeed happy to see that she was well and recuperating with no problems however he could not shake a feeling of dread.

He looked over to his sister to see the same look upon her face as well and motioned for her to follow him out of the room to investigate, however the two siblings were not alone as their cousin and Tenten had accompanied them into the hallway and on what some would call pure instinct the activated their Eagle Vision and could see what looks like a enemy trail heading towards the room of one Rock Lee.

The group of four entered the room of Rock Lee only to see the form of Gaara about to strangle the young Nin in his bed, before Gaara could even register what was happening to her or that there were other people in the room she was grabbed by her shirt and thrown out a nearby window by Naruto who had gone in what some would call total Black Fox mode.

Gaara was absolutely surprised that someone had gone the drop on her so easily and had managed to properly lands despite what many people might think was not enough time, luckily for her they were only on the third floor of the hospital which made it quite easy for someone of her caliber to prepare for battle and she did not have to wait long.

Her sand came to life within a second blocking a slice from the Maelstrom bladed courtesy of Naruto knowing that he had to push her to her limits to free her from this seal that had been forcibly put on her by the snake sannin, the two of them locked eyes and began to fight like there was no tomorrow.

Gaara became more and more unstable as the fight progressed which was going according to plan, luckily this was a unpopulated area of the hospitals courtyard which also just happened to have a small river running through it connected to a large waterfall on the grounds.

With one incredible show of both speed and strength Naruto managed to bypass her defenses and deliver one massive kick to her midsection sending her frying right into the waterfall at breakneck speed, Gaara could only emerge from the water in total shock realizing that her primary weapon and defense was now for all intensive purposes useless.

Before her compromised mental state could worsen any more Naruto appeared directly behind her thanks to his own unique speed technique that allowed him to move faster than most people and drive his hand home beginning to undo the corrupted seal from its victim, Gaara let out a bloodcurdling scream as it was unbearably painful to endure for any one else.

As soon as he was done removing this pathetic excuse for a seal he quickly grabbed the redhead young woman before she could fall into the water and brought her to the shore where the others were waiting, once on land again both Nauto and Tayuya noticed a strange feeling coming from their swords and realize that a nether one of the Seven Mariner Lord Blades must be nearby.

Right at that moment Gaara regained consciousness and immediately locked eyes with Naruto first smiling and then pulling him into a passionate kiss getting the surprise of everyone including him, after stopping the kiss and letting him go she then said, "You have no idea how good that felt my fiancé."

She was however surprised to see the look of shock upon all of their faces, "What are you talking about Gaara?"

Gaara could only rolled her eyes and then said, "Let me guess my dad didn't tell you about the marriage contract that our parents set up before we were even born right?"

The look upon Naruto's fase was one of shock, "I'm trying to get out of the CRA not further in."

End of C7

I have to agree with everyone that the CRA was not a very good idea for this story but it still gives me some story prospects so he will be trying to get out of it but at the same time keep the protection that it offers when he rebuilds his ancestral home land.

I want to hear what you all think about this latest addition of the story, I have been learning a lot more about the new game and hope to continue to add more things into this story.

I decided to end the the chapter with this bit about Gaara and Naruto being betrothed as it will also add a bit more to the story and the new problems it will bring for them, I'm also working on the next two Pirate lords will be and I want to hear your opinions about what could happen.

Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

C8, Time Moved On

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

Tenten could not believe what she was hearing as Gaara continued to explain what was going to happen, "Well my father obviously did not tell you anything about the contrast did he?"

Naruto could only shake his head as she then continued, "That figures, from what I could figure out it was set up as some kind of peace treaty between the Leaf and Sand villages."

"Why does this shit always seem to happen to me, I mean don't get me wrong Gaara I do like you and all but it's more of a friend. And don't get me wrong either, I could learn to like you maybe even love you but I don't want to screw up our friendship."

Gaara gave a smile to them and then spoke in a calm voice, "Well that works for me as you three did save me from myself, but there is a way out and I would love to try it out if you get my meaning."

All three of the Uzumaki's suddenly got what she was saying and did their best impression of a fish trying to breath out of water, "I really hate my life right now."

"We'll work something out later hot Fox, but in the meantime let's set things up so we can kill that snake bastard once and for all!"

XX

Fortunately the Snake Sannin was unaware that his seal had been destroyed by the Black Fox and that Gaara was once again back to being herself, but they had perfected the art of deception long ago.

The young sand user had informed her siblings and sensei that her father the Wind Shadow was not acting normal and that something might be very long as she informed him about the memory seal and that the snake sannin Orochimaru was the last person to be with her as the seal had been applied against her will.

The Sand Ninjas were now waiting for the right opportunity to strike at the Hidden Sound forces, the water forces have agreed to assist them as best they could both during and after the battle.

Naruto was currently in his personal cabin checking his charts and maps looking for any advantages that he and his crew could used against the Sound forces on the day of the invasion, so far he had only determined that the bay that their ships were currently in was both deep enough and wide enough for the Water Navy Man of Wars to successfully maneuver without any problems and also allowing them to deploy their sails to gain maximum speed using one of their unique abilities despite their impressive size.

The five Mariner or Pirate Lord ships would also have no problem whatsoever maneuvering in this area as well thanks to their more streamlined size and design that allowed them to be both fast and maneuverable in combat, Naruto was impressed by what he saw as he walked upon the deck to observe his crew in action as they prepare for the day of battle to come.

At this moment Old Salt walked up to his Captain and spoke, "Everything is all set for the coming battle Captain, I was just wondering though?"

Naruto turned to the old sailor and asked, "I don't think you ever wondered about anything Salt, so what is on your mind?"

"Everything, so much has happened she found mean that pub kid all those years ago."

Naruto nodded to Old Salt as he continued speaking, "I never thought for one that I would live to see the day that any of our country would even rise again, but here it is floating on the ocean moving from one place to another with a purpose again. It's a enough to make an old man cry with joy, then there is you and your sister bringing back our customs with the ocean as well as the Brotherhood."

"Do you want to know what the funny thing is Salt I never asked for any of this to happen at all, I was just a young kid who had to run to save himself and by doing that I brought about all this... It makes you think doesn't it?"

The old man smiled at his Capt. "It does, everyone has faith in you Naruto you know that?"

"I do, but even I have limits and I fear that our enemy will never stop until we are all dead and gone from this world."

"And that is why you fight my young Capt. but just remember they have tried to wipe out the brotherhood and have failed every time, oh don't get me wrong they've hurt us badly but we always keep coming back because that is what we must do remember. Nothing is true."

"Everything is permitted, for we are Assassins."

XX

Tenten and her Sensei Might Guy or just Guy as he was more commonly known watch their fellow teammate Neji as she continued to practice for his upcoming match the exam however it was behavior that was sending off warning bells to them as they watched him become more unstable and brutal in his fighting style which was so unlike for him.

Ten turned to her sensei and asked, "Guy Sensei what is wrong with him?"

"I honestly do not know Tenten but his flame of youth has been corrupted somehow."

She turned to him with a look of annoyance upon her face and then said to him, "Please Sensei not know with the flames of youth, but I do agree with you something has corrupted him but what?"

Just then the to them noticed a strange looking seal on the back of his neck that was slightly reminiscent of the one that young Sasuke also had on the back of his neck courtesy of the Snake sannin Orochimaru, Tenten's warning bells were going all in her head as she remembered that the snake had made a deadly enemy of her future husband and that if Neji was trained by the snake as well it could be a very dangerous fight to be sure of.

"Sensei I have to get to the Black Vixen right now it's important!"

XX

Karin and Tayuya were currently playing a card game on the deck of the Vixen with just about everyone else not only watching but also betting on who would win thanks to the legendary luck of the Uzumaki clan, the two redheads were looking at each other with an intensity that had barely ever been matched by two battle hardened warriors in the heat of battle.

The two of them then through in a few more chips and lay down both their hands revealing at the same time, "Full house... Oh Shit, not again!"

The two girls shouted those words out at the same time as they had both managed to a full house of two different suits shocking everyone present as they had finally been hoping to see one of them win but instead were treated to another stalemate.

Old Salt could only shake his head at the crews antics, he then heard the sound of a boat approaching the bow of the Vixen revealing young Tenten who had a most concerned look upon her face, "permission to come aboard?"

"Granted as always, but may I ask why you look so concerned?" He asked her as he helped her aboard the ship as well.

"I have to see Naruto at once it's important, it has something to do with the person that he's fighting in the Exam." the look on Old Salts face had changed from one of mild curiosity to a man of action as he motioned for her to follow him to the Capt.'s quarters.

The door to the cabin was open at this time as the two entered the room with a look of concern upon their face's, Naruto could make out the look of concern upon Tenten's face and just knew that something had come up that was important, "What happened Ten, are you all right?"

She nodded her head to him and then spoke, "I'm all right but I have seen something on my teammate Neji, something that looks like a curse seal."

This caught Naruto's attention at once as he motioned for her to sit down and explain, "Tell me exactly what you saw and is he acting strange?"

By this point both Karin and Suigetsu entered the cabin as she began to explain what she saw, "Ever since you told him at the finals that you would defeat him, he has been acting strange ever since and today me and my teacher noticed a strange looking seal on the back of his neck."

Karin was shocked by what she had just heard and to to her cousin, "It must be Orochimaru's doing, I bet you that he saw some potential in Neji to defeat you and not only gave him the curse seal and has undoubtedly already advanced it to its final stage."

"The snake probably thinks that he can use a young Mr. Hyuga to finally destroy me and then being rid of my threats to him, if only he knew that this will backfire upon him as I have no intention of dying that day and I intend to beat some sense into his head if need be."

Tenten was surprised by this comment as she then asked with curiosity, "You made it sound as if you were going to kill him, did you change your mind or something?"

He turned to her with a look of curiosity as he then said, "I don't intend to kill him Ten, I just intend to beat some sense into his head... but if he proved to me that he is unreasonable I will end him as a last resort."

She was surprised by his statement but also realize that this might be the only way to save him from the decision he had made thanks to his clan's inability to the change with the current times, Tenten knew that her friends only hope was that the statement would give him a rather good beating or that the unfortunate alternative would have them becoming nothing more than a pawn in the snake's deadly plans.

He then turned to Suigetsu and said, "Go and get my sister right now."

The former Mist Shinobi quickly turned and left the cabin looking for his captains redheaded sister knowing that there was something important about to happen involving their families unique abilities with seals, "Now Ten and tell me everything you can about that seal and... Everything!"

XX

It was now no more then a day away from his wedding and many of his fellow pirate Mills decided it was time for him to have a night out on the town as it were, the small group of sailors and pirates entered a bar called the Drunken Leaf.

All of the Leaf shinobi who were present in the bar were shocked to see some of the most notorious pirates walking into the bar as if they owned the place, the bartender immediately looked up and sported a smile upon his face as he then motioned them forward, "Welcome, welcome it is good to see you all have come, it is also a pleasure to see you again Boy."

All of the gathered ninja were shocked to hear that the black box was actually someone that the old bartender knew, "As it is good to see you again as well old man, but a enough with that as we do believe that we have a table with our names upon it and some good rum waiting for us?"

"Right this way." He then showed them to an area that had been reserved not too long ago and motioned for several young women to bring them quite a bit of food and drink mainly rum.

One of the many ninjas present in the bar at this time was none other than the third Hokage's son Asuma and his grandson, everyone present begin to listen to their conversation, "Do you all remember that prophetic Capt. who was given command of that Man of War and thought he could kill us all."

Naruto smiled as he remembered that particular battle, "Yeah I remember that battle quite well Jack, he was a fool to antagonize Minerva and Rouge that day, and if you listen carefully you can still hear him screaming for mercy from the lovely ladies."

All of the Pirates nodded their heads at this and then listen as another one of the gentlemen then spoke, "Whatever did happen to that ship out of curiosity?"

Jack then respond, "where you think the girls some sunk it out of spite, those are two beautiful and dangerous women… Who I do not want to be on the bad side of."

One of the younger men in the group turned to Naruto and asked, "So what are you going to do now Capt?"

"I honestly do not know gentlemen, but I do now that I'm about to take on one of the greatest adventures of my life." All of the gathered sailors simply raise their glasses in a toast and said, "And may it be a great one Fox."

They all took a swig and felt a warm rum enter their bellies, "This Fire Country rum ain't half bad."

"You're forgetting my friend that we are in a ninja village, the best rum in this country is at the shipping docks."

All of the men agreed as they begin to tell those stories of the sea unaware that Neji has also entered the bar to get a look at his opponent and listened as the Black Fox told a story, "I got a good story to tell all of us Lords already know it, but you guys I can tell you do not."

Everyone in the bar was listening now as he continued, "The story begins with a man who was made first meet a ship called the Black Pearl, he was a man who would later be called so evil by some that hell itself spit him back out."

Everyone in the bar was surprised as he continued with the story, "His Capt. had been tricked into giving up the bearings on this unique island that cannot be found except for the who already know where it is, once he had the navigational bearings he marooned his Capt. on a deserted island and left there with nothing but a single shot in a pistol to end it all."

Neji was also listening wondering what the meaning behind this story would be, "They then arrived at the island and discover the chest of gold coins waiting for them, they spent every last one... But they soon discovered that food they ate turned to ash in their mouths, the drink would not satisfy thirst, and all of the pleasurable company in the world would not relieve their lust... They were cursed man, every last one of them."

One of the ninjas in the room then asked, "So what happened?"

"The heathen gods demanded that the gold be returned with a blood sacrifice, and for Ten long years they hunted down every last piece... Unable to die, unable to live."

Naruto and Jack both stood up at this point and walked forward to a little area that showed some moonlight, "They could feel nothing, not the sea upon their faces or the warmth of a woman's touch."

As soon as he said this he put his hand in the moonlight and scared everyone in the bar except the pirates who watched his hand become nothing more than a skeleton with bits of flesh upon, he then walked forward into the moonlight with Jack and then said, "You all better start believing in ghost stories, because you're in one now!"

After saying this he then pulled the cord out of the bottle of wine and drilled the contents scaring everyone in the bar as the contents hit his skeleton.

Neji ran out of the bar scared wondering if he could kill the Fox and then remembered that this must be inability of theirs and that it only appeared at night in the moonlight he could still kill the Black Fox and then the snake himself.

Naruto then deactivated the Genjutsu and then begin to laugh out loud all all to hear, "That is the one of the best damn ghost story that I have ever heard or told, and the illusion helps out a lot."

The two Pirate Lords however turned to each other as Jack then spoke, "He was here you know?"

"I wouldn't worry about him Jack, he doesn't know what's really coming." Once Naruto was finished saying they then returned to their table and had a few more drinks told a few more story and made their way back to the ship's as the next day would be something truly special.

XX

The small Water Nation fleet that consisted of three Men of Wars and five Pirate Lord vessels moved silently through the blue waters of the ocean on their route to the small island that would host the ceremony for Naruto's and Tenten's wedding, Tenten herself was currently below decks upon the Rookin getting dressed in her beautiful wedding gown with the help of Lady Rouge and Mei.

Mei could only smile as she held the younger girl into her dress, "How do you feel, are you nervous?"

Tenten could not hide the look of concern upon her face but also that of happiness as she then replied, "I would be lying if I said no, but at the same time I feel rather happy about this day."

Rouge let out a bit of laughter, "That's to be expected young lady, but I am curious what are you going to do after you are married?"

Tenten already had it in idea what she meant, "Well I have a feeling soon or later I'm going to wind up pregnant but I have no intention of trying to stop it either if it happens it happens."

Rouge could only smile as she then said to the young blonde, "It's quite understandable young one, when it is your time to be a mother you shall know for sure just as I did."

Tenten was quite surprise to learn this, "You have children, but you do not look that old?"

Rouge could only nod her head as she then spoke to the younger girl before her, "I'm actually only about 38 years old but I look 22, for my children I have two of them who live with their father on our special island so that our enemy's do not find them."

"Do you miss them?" Tenten asked.

"Yes I do a lot but I do get to see them from time to time when we are not busy, they are very loving children and help me with some of the problems that I am under." Rouge said.

But at that moment a young man from the front of the deck of the ship quickly entered the cabin with a concerned look upon his face, "Captain there are several ship off the port bow that are headed this way."

"What flags are they flying?" she asked him.

"Neo East India Trading Company Capt."

She instantly became a woman of action, "Tenten put this on over your wedding dress, you do have your weapon on you right now?"

Tenten quickly walked over to a small area and hold up a rather large scroll of some kind and then nodded, "Never home without them."

XX

Karin, Tayuya and Old Salt all looked out upon the ocean and admired its beauty at it's vastness only to see a rather large storm was coaching up to them fast but fortunately was not headed towards the island where the ceremony would be taking place this day, however all of their thoughts about this day were interested as they all saw the Rookin and the CutSea polling up alongside the Vixen.

Right at that moment the saw both Rouge and Tenten jumped on board the Vixen from the Rookin and was quickly followed by Jack and then came to the realization that something bad had just happened, Tayuya quickly run up to them and asked, "What the hell are you all doing here?"

They all pointed off to the side of the ship at the fast approaching Neo East India Trading Company, "Oh come on and gave us a break."

They all just looked at her as she then said, "I'm going to go and get Naruto, and everyone keep an eye on those ships."

She then ran to her bother's personal cabin and ran right into the room and said, "Naruto , we have enemy ships off the Stern of the Vixen!"

He quickly ran past her and onto the deck pulling out his telescope and gave the NEIT ships a good look over, took the lead ship was quickly outpacing the rest of the fleet and had gotten much closer than he would've liked but it was who he saw on deck that made his blood boil, "Well that's something you don't see every day Sis."

He then handed her the telescope and pointed it at the bridge of the enemy ship and said, "Have a look sister and see one of the men who helped kill our mother!"

With this said she quickly put the telescope to eye and looked upon for the first time one of the men who had taken so much from both of them, a strong feeling of rage filled her heart as she heard her brother shout out orders to the Vixen's crew, "To arms gentlemen and ladies, before us is the so called mighty Neo East India Company who believe themselves above all the all laws of men."

Every member of the crew listened intently as he then spoke again for all to hear, "We will not endanger the fleet, but we will not fire the first shot either. If they want to fight us then we will give it to them, now who is with me?"

Every member of the crew shouted out as one and ready the ship for battle as Naruto took the helm of the ship and set a new course right for the storm.

End of C8

I would like to hear what you all think about this chapter as I will begin to work on the next one soon, please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

C9, The Beginning of the Dance of Death

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

The Black Vixen moved quickly through the water despite the heavy rain that was all-around them courtesy of the storm itself when one of the lookout's shouted for all to hear, "MAELSTROM!"

Naruto quickly made the course correction and headed right for the maelstrom without hesitation, then Jack shouted out to him "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going further in, they be crazy to follow us in."

Jack then looked the younger captain in the eyes and said, "Are you mad Fox?"

He turned to the older pirate and said, "Really now, are you afraid to get wet Jack?"

Just then the sound of cannon fire caught them all by surprise as several cannon balls shot past them hitting the water, however one of the cannonballs did manage to hit the upper section of the Vixen.

Naruto turned to Jack and said, "Capt. Webb take the helm of my ship right this moment!"

Jack could only smile at Naruto as he quickly took the helm and began to dish out orders, "Pull out all the canvas and speed you can boys, given all that you can and remember that dying is the day worth living for."

Naruto then ran to the back of the stern to see how close the enemy ship was and immediately called out orders, "Fire the stern cannons!"

All of the projectile hit true sending part of the deck flying throughout the area of the enemy ship as it continued to gain on them rapidly, Naruto quickly ordered a reload of the guns and then turned to Jack, "They're gaining on us fast."

Jack looked back quickly and then spoke, "Then we go further in, we can then cut across the faster waters Fox!"

Naruto then shouted out to his men, "Prepared to broadside them men."

All of the gun crews immediately went into action preparing their weapon for the moment of firing as the Vixen made her turn going further into the Maelstrom, just seconds after completing the turn several cannonball had just impacted the water where they had just been making the enemy ship follow them in further as well.

The five Pirate Lords and one bride watched the enemy ship trying to keep up with the much faster Vixen only to watch it struggled to keep its place in the maelstrom as they positioned themselves for a strong broadside, Naruto quickly turned to Old Salt and motioned for the older sailor to head below decks to oversee the gun crews there.

Two of the defenders repeatedly linked to their superior as he then said, "Just wait boys until they are bored to board with us before firing."

Naruto used his Eagle Vision to study the enemy ship as he waited for them to be within perfect firing position, just before the enemy ship could even fire her own broadside all of the Mariner Lords all called out as one, "FIRE!"

As soon as these words left their mount the sound of thunder was heard throughout the of the Black Vixen as the cannons let loose their deadly payload of deadly explosive cannon shot, each shot that hit true caused massive damage and splinters to fly throughout the area killing many on the deck as the battle raged on.

With each passing moment of the battle the ships moved closer and closer to each other while firing shot after shot at each other, the Vixen for the most part took her hits for the most part with out a problem but dished it out on a much more deadlier scale.

Just then several of the Vixen's crew members then noticed that many of the enemy crew members were planning to board their ship, "Capt. they preparing to board us what should we do?"

At that very moment they begin to board the Vixen only to receive resistance as many of them were shot off their ropes and into the maelstrom as they tried to board, Naruto himself pulled out several of his main guns that were just some of the many weapons that he carried on him at all times.

But despite the hail of bullets many of the enemy sailors managed to make it on board and began to fight like there was no tomorrow, both Naruto and Tenten had engaged the enemy together moving as one coordinated pair of attackers ending the lives of their enemies as they went.

At this time Tenten felt the protective clothing over her wedding dress be ripped away by one of her attackers who then received a sword to his face as a penance. Naruto had just killed another enemy and turn quickly his future wife in her stunning down and spent a view seconds just admiring her beauty before returning to the battle.

The two of them were now fighting back to back as Naruto could no longer take it and turned her around looking deep into her eyes and said, "Let's just get married right now!

The look of shock on her face was visible to all they then had to move to avoid a enemy that was making a run at them as she then said to him, "I don't think now is the best time!"

"Now maybe the only time... I do love you what is your answer Ten?"

She gave him a smile and then turned to Jack and shouted out, "Capt. Jack, Marry us!"

Jack however was in heavy combat at this moment and shouted out to them, "I'm a little busy at the moment guys!"

Naruto then shouted out to his fellow Mariner Lord, "JACK YOU ASS, do it Now!"

Jack lot out a sigh and then said, "Fine then, dearly beloved we are gathered here today." But before he could even finish the next part he was interrupted by another enemy, "To nail your ass to the mast, you son of a bitch!"

Naruto then turned to her and began to give his vows, "Tenten do you take me to be your husband?"

"I do!"

"Great."

They were then forced to avoid another set of enemies cutting them down as they went as Tenten then began her vows, "Naruto Uzumaki do you take me to be your wife, in sickness and in health." Right at that moment she had to literally impaled one of the enemy soldiers upon her sword and then muttered, "with health being the less likely."

"I do!"

Jack continued to fight is enemies as he then spoke out for all to hear once more, "As Capt. I now pronounce you." But before he could even finish however he had to impale yet another soldier and shoot another in the head as the young couple attempted to kiss the two running into that same problem.

"You may kiss." And here comes another idiotic soldier who again now lies on the deck of the ship dead as a freshly cooked lobster.

"You may kiss." The interruptions for them were becoming a nuisance as they try to kiss once more only to hear Jack shout out, "just kiss!" The two men then quickly embraced any deep passionate kiss despite the chaos going on around them.

Despite their own fights Minerva, Rouge and Karin could only look on the couple kissing in all of their glory and made sounds of pleasure or said how cute as they then simultaneously impaled enemies upon their swords at the same time scaring many of the male Pirates as they went.

By this time the larger enemy ship had taken significant damage and was already beginning to sink further into the water as the whirlpool from the Maelstrom raged on, one of the Cannon shots hit in in an area near the bow causing a massive explosion that literally ripped the front of the ship off sending even more of the enemy soldiers upon the Vixen as they try to avoid dying in the deadly storm.

One of the enemies who landed on the Vixen's desk was none other than the Captain of the enemy ship himself, the man was quite large and had on a rather fine piece of clothing despite the rigors of life at sea, one of his hands also appeared to have been made out of puppet like materials from the Land of Wind.

Around his neck was a blood red cross that identified him as a Templar and then pulled the sword from his side thanks to the strange prosthetic hand he had and charged into battle killing several of the Vixen's crew as he went only to receive a foot to the face courtesy of Tayuya, Naruto saw just who was upon deck and quickly turned to Jack and shouted out, "Get us the hell out of here Jack, or it's a locker for us all."

Jack nodded to him and began to make the course right out of the Maelstrom as they all watched the enemy should be ripped apart by the massive whirlpool's wrath, the man looked at the two siblings and just laughed at them as he then spoke, "Ahh the children of that redheaded bitch, don't worry you two I'll be reuniting you two with her soon, tell me do you fear death?"

The large man's response was to see them both move into a battle formation and charge directly at him, the large man proved to be a rather effective swordsman as he engaged the the brother and sister team but found none of the usual support he had these kinds of fights where he would use his crew as well to gain an advantage.

Tenten had managed to kill several more of the enemies aboard the vixen and turned to see battle going on between her husband and sister in law as well as the strange man who seemed to be trying to cut them down, she moved closer and noticed that there was something strange about the sword he carried and that it seemed to call to her as she moved forward.

The two pirate Lords that were fighting this man then noticed that the sword belonging to one of their fallen comrades and realized that he was the murderer Fire Lord of the Mariners, Naruto has become even more enraged than before but remained in control, "So you killed him you bastard."

The large man only smiled and laughed at them as he then said, "It was so easy to end him boy, and now I will add your blades to my collection."

He would have said more had it not been for Tenten knocking the sword out of his hands, he was then stabbed in the heart by both Naruto and Tayuya only to their surprise not to die from his injury, "No man can kill me now, not even a Mariner Lord."

The two of them pulled their swords out of his chest as he began to laugh at them only for it to turn into a grown of pain as the tip of the sword he had been using just a moment ago emerged out of his chest right where his heart would be located, he then watch as the sword was pulled out of his chest leaving behind what looked like burning flesh as he turned around to see Tenten not only holding the blade but also unaffected by its powers which should not have been happening and then realized he had been ended by a young girl no less.

As the fire consumed his body leaving him in shock he whispered out, "My beloved forgive me for what I have done."

Naruto then walked in front of him and said, "May you find peace in the next world you bastard, rest in peace." With that said he then kicked the man off of the Vixen's deck as they pull out of the maelstrom only to wash what was left of the enemy ship literally be ripped apart as the whirlpool closed in on itself sending water high into the air for all to see.

The Land of Water and Mariner Lord fleet and the Neo East India trading Company fleet watched as the Black Vixen emerged from the storm, the Vixen pulled up alongside the NEIT fleet still keeping their guns ready for action if needed as Naruto then shouted out to the other ship, "Come and collect your dead and the survivors get them off my ship right this instant."

The captain of the East ship immediately motioned for this crew to do as the Black Fox had instructed, he then turned to the deadly looking pirate Lord and spoke, "You will pay for this Pirate!"

Naruto looked the man in his eyes and spoke in a darker tone, "Don't push your luck with me boy, every single ship that was traveling with me could have fired on your fleet at any time they wished. And the only reason you all even still alive if it's because I wished it, so don't push me."

The captain of the East fleet nodded and motioned for his crew to work faster removing their dead and wounded from the deck of the Vixen, as soon as they were finished the black ship moved away as fast as it could and rejoin the Water fleet leaving the captain as perplexed as before as one of his officers walked up to him and asked, "Should we open fire on them Sir?"

He nodded his head in a negative and then spoke, "No, I won't risk the fleet's safety for some delusion of grandeur and desire for fame, the admiral brought it on himself... Besides you have to be crazy to take on the Black Fox."

XX

Naruto walked the deck of the Vixen looking over his crew as he went, eventually he walked up to the ships Doctor who's known only as Bones to everyone on board and seemed quite busy as he worked on the crew.

Naruto then spoke to the older man and asked of him, "What's the butchers bill today Bones?"

Bones: his glasses put him back in his face and turned to his young friend and spoke in a somber tone, "3 dead, four injured not critically mind you... All in all I say we got off pretty easily."

"Damn, I didn't ask for any of this to happen Bones."

The doctor nodded his head and then put his hands on the younger blondes shoulder, "You made the right choice, if you have not done that he would have gone after the entire fleet and not just us it would have been a lot worse I'm afraid and a lot more lives would have been lost."

Naruto had to admit at least that the casualties had been a lot more than when he was in the war fighting for the freedom of the Land of Water, "I'll never get used to losing people Bones."

"No one ever does Naruto, we have to make do with what we have and in you case you made the best choice you can all things considered." The Dr. said to him trying to comfort him bit.

"Listen to you the philosopher."

The doctor rolled his eyes and then spoke, "Dammit man I'm a Doctor not a Philosopher, and if you do want to speak to a philosopher just go talk to Raven or your wife. She seems to have a good head on her shoulders."

Naruto gave the doctor one of those looks and then said, "Don't go there Bones, but I do hate to admit it that you may be right the speaking to Raven."

Bones looked at the young woman with curiosity noticing what sword she was now carrying, "Is that the Fire Blade?"

"Yes, that son of a bitch killed him ?"

Naruto nodded his head in a negative and then spoke once more, "No, but she will soon."

The doctor then put on a smile and decided to ask a question, "So when are you going to marry the others?"

Naruto let out a groan and then turned to the doctor and said, "Please do not remind me Bones, it's bad enough that I have to keep an eye out for Gaara now I don't need you advertising me to the entire female population of the world you know."

"We just want what's best for you Fox, I'll be done with setting them up for burial in a couple of minutes."

"Thanks Bones."

XX

Tenten had noticed the looks she was receiving from the crew and wondered what they were all about as Jack then walked up to her, "I have to say that that was one interesting way to get married."

She looked him in the eye and said, "It was, but can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why are they looking at me now all of a sudden and what's with that look?"

Who just knew what she was talking about the sword in her hands, "They're looking at you and that sword Ten."

She was truly surprised by this as he then continued to explain, "Tenten the Blade you are holding at this moment is one of the 7 Swords of the Mariner Lord's, this one is known as the Fire Phoenix... And the reason they are all looking at you is because only a mariner Lord can even hold that blade or the next wielder that it has chosen."

She was truly surprised by this as she looked at the sword in her hands, "You make it sound as if the sword is alive?"

"For all we know it is, each one of them is aware in a way and you will have to control its power and ability. Also either the last Lord will choose their success or in this kind of case the blade will choose its new master, and it has chosen you Tenten Uzumaki to become one of us and fortunately you will have help."

XX

the Water fleet had continued along its course despite what had happened earlier this day, the fleet however did stop so that the Black Vixen and her crew could pay their final respects to their fallen comrades, upon the deck stood all of the captains and three bodies with their personal Jolly Rogers over there remains waiting to be reunited to see in death.

Naruto read from the good book sending his fallen crew members on their way to the next world and hopefully keeping their souls at rest and undisturbed by their enemies, once he was finished reading the passage he closed the book and looked upon his crew and guests and spoke for all to hear, "I pray that this is the last time I have to do this but I know that it will not be, and while they are gone from us we must continue to fight our enemies that wish to enslave us or murderous just for who we are and what we can do. Today one of those men has passed on as well, but unlike our comrades he will not rest in peace, for when this man died it was... Without honor."

Everyone present agreed with him as he turned to do his duty, "We now commit your souls and bodies to sea so that they may be restored when the resurrection happens, until then we trust for you to wait for us."

Another man began playing bagpipes as the bodies were dumped overboard to rest forever in the great ocean.

XX

Eventually the fleet had reached its destination of a small island where the festivities would take place, the couple had decided to have another ceremony on the beach as originally planned despite what happened in the battle.

Unfortunately for Suigetsu it was Karin who had caught the flowers from Tenten sending a chill up his spine like never before especially when she gave him a predatory look, at this moment in time Naruto step on the stage that had been arrested for the musical groups to play and picked up a guitar and started to sing to his new wife.

To her surprise he walked up behind her and she realized that he was a shadow clone playing the music as they began to dance. (Love Song Requiem, By Training Yesterday.)

The couple danced as Tenten listened to the lyrics and realized how much it reflected her husband in so many ways as she listened to the song he could not stop the tears from coming out of her eyes, eventually the song stopped and to their amazement they watched as Tayuya walked up on stage into guitar as well and made a movement of her head to her brother's shadow clone as the two begin to play a particular song that would unite the couple even. (Ho Hey, by the Lumineers.)

Everyone in the crowd also joined in as they left the music takes them over and felt it lift their spirits after what had happened both just recently and from the war.

Even the couple began to sing the lyrics as well, "I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart."

His sister and clone then began to sing a certain part of the song that they felt was important to everyone present and sign it passion as the new that everyone needed to hear it especially after everything they had been through, "Love, we need it now. Let's hope for some."

Everyone upon the beach cheered and had their drinks to their hearts content, one man could be heard saying for all to hear knowing how true his words would be the next date as the exam begin as well as their date with great battle, "Well Capt. Fox she fancies you all right, and to all of us here drink up for tomorrow we dance with death once more."

As the fleet headed back to Phoenix's Nest to await the events of the next day Naruto and Tenten settled into his personal catalysts to spend the first night of their marriage together amongst other things.

XX

(The song Otherworld, by the Black Mages starts playing in the background as the Chunin Exam Stadium comes into view.)

It was a busy day in the Hidden Leaf Village as the crowds entered the stadium to watch the coming battles with almost a voracious appetite as it were, among these common people were also the Daimyos who ran the countries also walking in to enjoy the show that was about to unfold.

Almost all of the competitors had arrived except for one Sasuke Uchiha and his one eyed Sensei, Neji was looking Naruto right in the eyes trying to intimidate him but was finding it useless as he could not see the pirate lords eyes at all.

The Proctor then spoke for all to hear, "Will all other competitors please leave the arena at this time," with this said everyone else nodded their heads and walked up the steps to the competitors booth as he then said, "thank you."

The two young man looked each other right in the eyes waiting for the moment to strike at each other, the Proctor could see this and moved back a little bit as he then shouted for all to hear, "Fight!"

With this said the two of them shot at each other like a bat out of hell, each one of them was trading blows after blows as the boy had only just begun.

Neji was hoping that he would not have to use his special abilities but had a feeling that he would have to as he felt that the Black Fox was in fact holding back, this only served to infuriate the young Hyuga even more as the battle raged on.

Naruto on the other hand had seen heavy combat in the war both on land and water, it had hardened him to an extent that only a few would even understand at all.

Neji then decided to go the psychological root hoping to find an opening that he could exploit, "Are you aware that fate has determined me the winner of this match, Pirate!"

Naruto could only laugh at him as he then said, "Fate is that your excuse?"

"It is not an excuse you are fated to loose to me this day, it will show that pirates are just like every other person in this world." He said with a dark smile on his face as the seal upon his neck influenced him even more.

Naruto could only laugh at him even more as he then said, "Except we are not like most men boy, we are pirates! And we defy all expectations."

Neji was just becoming even more enraged and decided to end this fight for good, without warning he activated the first level of his curse seal and ran right at Naruto hoping to end him right then and there.

Much to Neji's surprised the young Pirate Lord was keeping up with him but was finding it harder to stop his attacks and unfortunately some did get through his defenses, however Neji came to a realization that his opponent could still fight back brutally as he receives a strong fist to the base which sent him flying a few feet before he hit the ground.

Naruto reopened his block pathways and walked forward knowing that he has to get his opponent to go to the last level if he wants to defeat him and quite possibly save him from himself, "Not bad for a slave."

Neji looked up at him with hatred in his eyes, "What did you call me?"

"You heard me boy, you are nothing more than a slave not only to your family but if fate itself... I know what happened to him to your father, and I know that he defied fate itself we chose to save your uncle's life. I should know I stand with the third and my mother before she was killed."

Neji let the anger take him as he no longer sought to control the curse seal upon him and let it control him instead, he changed into a large creature with spiderlike legs coming out of his back making him absolutely monstrous.

Naruto now did his best to try to stop the enraged young man only to be beaten black and blue by the audiences perspective.

Neji then through his opponent on the ground hard and then kicked the Black Fox in the chest sending him flying into a tree that was nearby, he then turned the Proctor and said, "Call the match he is defeated."

However it was the sounds of bones mending that caught everyone's attention as Naruto walked out of the wooded area now holding his sword at the ready as if nothing had happened to him at all.

Surprise was now on everyone's face was as Naruto simply walked up to them and then spoke, "Will I can honestly say that that hurt like hell, but in all honesty I've had worse."

Neji and the Proctor were in shock as he continued to speak, "However I now have to break you and that slimy soul fragment of a pedophile that calls it's self a Sannin, you must have thought that I would be an easy victory that you could kill me with each... Am I right?"

All Neji could do was nod his head as Naruto then spoke once more, "Well you thought wrong, remember that story you overheard me and Jack telling everyone in that bar well guess what it's all true."

Neji was still trying to come to grips with what was happening as the young pirate Lord before him seemed to burst into blue flames before him and said, "That's right boy, you'd best start believing ghost stories... Because now you're in one!"

The Fox was a blur of motion as all eight of the extra legs that it had been a part of his body literally flew off from a single cut of the Maelstrom, but before Neji could even hit the ground he was grabbed by the flaming skeleton and began to receive the beating of a lifetime.

The last punch was so hard that it sent him flying into and then through a nearby tree before hitting the ground, everyone was shocked as a large tree took some time to eventually hit the ground as Naruto calmly walked over to injured opponent who had widely managed to get back on his feet and in a moment of arrogance began to threaten his opponent, "You cannot defy fate, compared to you I am a God!"

The skeleton just looked at him with a bit of confusion and then without warning grabbed him by his ankle and began to slam him into the ground left right left and right over and over again, he then held the battered young man up to look at him and then proceeded to slam him into the ground three more times making a decent sized crater as he did at muttering the words for all to hear, "Puny God."

Neji was laying on his back in the freshly made crater moaning in unimaginable amounts of pain that he had ever experienced and then came to the realization that he never stood a chance against the Black Fox, unfortunately his ordeal was far from over as a skeleton hand grabbed him by the shirt over his chest lifting him into the air and then to his surprise training him around ripping the clothing away to reveal the curse seal itself.

Naruto then put his hand to the curse seal unlocking its internal workings and removing the soul fragment that lay within, this piece of the snake sannin's soul screamed out in agony and what no one could see was that up in the Kage's booth disguised as the wind shadow the real snake held onto his chair in unimaginable pain feeling everything that was being done to the fragment.

The fragment itself which had a more snakelike appearance then began to plead for its existence, "Please have mercy!"

The burning skeleton had by this point let go of poor Neji who had hit the ground hard and returned to normal no longer being under the curse seal's influence and power, Naruto just let out a left and then said, "like the mercy you have shown your victims... I'm sorry I'm all out of mercy, you bastard. Look into my eyes."

The soul fragment then began to scream out in agony as it looked into Naruto's eyes, the fragment then begin to quite literally burn as he then spoke to it, "Your soul is stained with blood of the innocent, feel their pain and rest in peace."

In the fragment in the original build everything and experienced everything as it was slowly burned away in front of everyone present in the Stadium, the blue flame then seemed to disappear from him entirely revealing his normal appearance as he walked up to the injured Neji and put his sword to the young man's throat and said, "Ask your uncle what happened that night and know that if you ever hone your cousin again I will be there to bleed you dry, to I make myself clear?"

Through pain he managed to speak, "Crystal!"

"Well that's good, now if you'll excuse me... Call the match Proctor it's over." The man could only know his head as he then announced the winner watching the young pirate Lord walk up to the competitors booth.

Gaara had by this time arrived on the arena floor waiting for her opponents to arrive, unfortunately after 5 minutes he did not appear making everyone quite angry at at his tardiness.

After talking to the Hokage who decided to give the boy a chance to compete later on it was announced that the fight would be postponed making the crowd very upset but was then silenced by the words of the young redhead, "Silence, I kill you!"

Her brother and sister who happened to be her teammates felt a bit embarrassed as the older sister turned to her brother and said, "You just had to make that dead terrorist dummy."

End of C9

this was a very interesting chapter for me to write, also I don't know when the next chapter will be out as I have a lot of work to do with the next chapter as well as a few other stories and then of course I will be playing the new assassins game as well as the new Batman and of course several classics and getting ready for Halloween.

Please read and review and enjoy, Happy Halloween.


End file.
